Le mystère d'une lignée
by Cerise Blutigen
Summary: Darim Ibn-La'Ahad entreprit son voyage en Europe. En France, il fit la rencontre de la charmante serveuse, Rose Moineau. Qu'adviendra-t-il de cette branche d'arbre inconnu de ses frères ? Une nuit, un regard, ou un choix...peut tout changer.
1. Le mystère d'une lignée

Coucou ^^ je vous présente ma première fic. Le personnage principale étant Darim Ibn-La'Ahad dans ce premier chapitre. Et oui, le fil ainé d'Altaïr

L'univers et les perso (à l'exception de la serveuse) appartiennent à UBISOFT

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, et n'hésité pas à mettre des commentaires, et écrire si vous seriez intéresser par une suite. (J'ai dans l'idée de la faire, si l'inspiration me vient ^^'')

* * *

><p><strong>Le mystère d'une lignée<strong>

Ne supportant plus que son père passe tous son temps à étudier la pomme d'Eden, Darim entreprit son voyage en Europe. C'était en 1229.

La mer Méditerranée était calme, le bateau avança lentement en direction de la Nouvelle Arménie. Le voyage de part le monde allait être long, mais les découvertes et les connaissances en valaient la peine, ainsi Darim allait découvrir, aussi, les autres membres de la confrérie des assassins. La barrière des langues était difficile, étudiant avec acharnement dans d'innombrables villes, et ceci en continuant à servir la ordre dans plusieurs missions, perfectionnement ainsi son entrainement dans le combat.

La France était une de ces destinations clés, ce ne fut qu'en 1237 qu'il la rejoignit.

* * *

><p>France, sur les chemins campagnards, fin février 1240.<p>

L'hiver était bien froid, Darim le découvrit à ses dépends…accompagner de la neige. Plus froid que le sable à la nuit tombé, la voir fondre dans ses mains à Masyaf pour la première fois en était presque miraculeux à ses yeux. Son cheval aussi en souffrait, du froid. Darim avait été donc contraint d'acheter l'équipement nécessaire pour lui et sa monture. Fort heureusement, il y avait un quartier général pas loin, à la capitale.

* * *

><p>Ceci faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait quitté la ville de Moulins. Parti à l'aube. Le soleil était au rendez-vous ce jour là. Le froid était toujours présent, mais les quelques rayons lumineux le firent sourire sous son écharpe en laine blanche. La vue était magnifique, il aimait beaucoup la beauté que lui offrait ce pays, que ce soit avec, ou sans la neige. Il aurait aimé montrer cette étrange matière blanche et froide à ses parents, dommage qu'elle fonde aussi vite. Cependant Altaïr était tellement absorbé par la Pomme, qu'il pensa que son père resterait désintéresse devant cette beauté glaciale.<p>

Il soupira, tout comme son destrier qu'il semblait épuiser par le voyage. La nuit allait bientôt tomber, c'est alors qu'il vit une petite cité au loin.

Gravé dans une pierre, il y lut "Ville de Blois". Darim alla mettre à l'abri sa monture dans une écurie, avant de se diriger vers la taverne se trouvant à coté. À l'intérieur, le feu d'une cheminé réchauffait la pièce, alors qu'une serveuse lui souhaita chaleureusement la bienvenue. Tous les clients le dévisagèrent, alors qu'il alla s'asseoir à une table, retirant son écharpe et son manteau de fourrure. En retirant son capuchon, il dévoila une chevelure brune, courte, avec quelques mèches argentées. Un visage légèrement ridé, il devait être un peu plus que dans la quarantaine. Il ignora les autres clients ainsi que leur accueil, qui était aussi froid que la poudreuse hivernale de leur pays. Il fixa de ses yeux bruns la charmante serveuse qui l'avait accueillit avec un sourire des plus aimable, lui commandant un repas chaud et une boisson chaude.

Il resta seul à sa table, ignorant les gens qui murmuraient en le pointant, plus au moins discrètement, du doigt. Cependant il ne se sentait pas seul, loin de là, un petit sourire au coin s'affichant à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard curieux de la serveuse. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ans environs, elle semblait un peu timide à en juger ses joues rosies, mais conviviale. Darim la trouva particulièrement belle, que se soit dans son attitude, son physique ou ses gestes. Son sourire était une arme fatale. Etrangement il adorait la voir ainsi. Sa longue chevelure rousse était époustouflante, ondulée et brillante, une cascade de feu qui s'arrêtait sur de belle et séduisante hanches. Son visage était rond et harmonieux, accompagner d'un petit nez légèrement recourbé et de douces lèvres délicatement pulpeuses. Ces yeux étaient fin et légèrement tiré en amande, d'un brun doré et mit en valeur par de nombreux et longs cils noirs. Son cou n'était pas très fin, mais élégant. Son décolleté en U laissa deviner une poitrine ronde et généreuse, avec un corps très peu enrobé et délicatement musclé, muni d'une peau en porcelaine. Darim tomba littéralement sous son charme, regardant discrètement et avec politesse la demoiselle, son but n'était pas de la mettre mal à l'aise.

C'est alors qu'un bruit strident laissa tout le monde bouche bée, laissant place au silence. Fini les murmures, tous les yeux remplies d'ébahissement regardèrent la serveuse. La marque rouge sur la joue d'un homme démontra la force de la gifle que celle-ci venait de lui donner, sa main étant toujours droite et ferme, accompagné de son regard le plus froid.

- Je vous prierai de rester poli monsieur, je suis une serveuse, pas une catin.

L'homme à qui elle s'adressa semblait être le plus choqué dans la salle, caressant sa joue gonflée avec étonnement. C'est une fraction de seconde plus tard qu'il comprit, laissant entendre à nouveau un bruit, mais plus fort et plus puissant. La demoiselle recula de deux pas, avant de tomber au sol dans un cri intense de douleur. Et alors qu'elle se relevait, un filet de sang coulant de sa bouche, qu'elle vit que son agresseur était sur le point de lui en donner une deuxième. Elle ferma les yeux…rien ne se passa. Entendant un gémissement de douleur venant de son attaquant, elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle vit l'étranger tordre le bras de l'homme dans son dos.

- Toucher une femme sans son consentement est déjà un péché en soi, mais la battre équivaut à en devenir mon ennemie.

Sur ses mots menaçants, il retourna l'homme, lui décrochant un crochet du droit brutal qui l'envoya s'écraser sur une table. Darim alla ensuite voir la serveuse.

- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il en retirant le sang coulant de la lèvre avec son pouce.

- …Oui, ce n'est rien…merci pour votre aide Monseigneur. Dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa douleur, en vain.

L'homme soupira, attrapant une chaise afin d'asseoir la demoiselle. Il alla ensuite poser l'argent sur le comptoir et récupérer ses affaires à sa table, revenant vers la serveuse.

- Venez, il faut soigné ceci. Dit-il gentiment.

Afin de ne pas offrir d'avantage de spectacle aux clients, la demoiselle alla chercher son manteau, sortant tous les deux de la taverne. Ils allèrent dans l'écurie d'à côté, à l'abri du froid et des curieux, sauf peut-être les quelques chevaux qui s'y trouvaient. Darim fit asseoir la jeune femme sur une chaise, allant placer ses sacs un peu plus loin. Il récupéra un équipement de soin à l'intérieur, revenant avec du coton et une petite gourde en cuir. Il s'assit en face d'elle, examinant la blessure. Il fut surprit, mais soulage, de voir qu'elle n'avait qu'une lèvre ouverte.

- Vous avez la mâchoire solide mademoiselle. Dit-il avec un trait d'humour.

- Heu je…merci encore…Monseigneur" Dit-elle timidement.

- Darim mademoiselle, Darim Ibn-La'Ahad. Dit-il en souriant. Enchanté.

- Rose…Rose Moineau…enchanté de même. Dit-elle en souriant à son tour.

Dans un petit rire partagé, Darim continua son traitement. L'atmosphère était bien plus paisible et agréable qu'à la taverne, bien qu'un peu plus tendu, mais dans le bon sens. Tous deux respiraient rapidement par le nez, le regard fuyant de Rose, les gestes lents de l'homme, comme s'il craignait de lui faire du mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, qui pourtant semblèrent durer une éternité pour les deux inconnus, Darim fini ses soins, se relavant et retournant vers son cheval. Une fois ses affaires rangées, il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, il neigeait à gros flocon cette nuit-là, accompagné de fortes bises.

- Vous partez ? Demanda Rose avec curiosité et naïveté.

- Non, je risque de ne pas y voir grand chose avec toute cette…_nege_, c'est ça ?

- Hihi non, c'est _neige_. Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- À l'endroit où je suis né, cette _neige_ n'existe pas, cependant j'ai connu son cousin de terre, le _sable_. Je n'ai découvert la _neige_ que depuis quelques années. Dit-il en s'approchant de la femme.

- Vous viviez donc près de la mer dans votre enfance ? Dit-elle en se levant.

- Non, nous vivions dans le désert. Dit l'homme en s'arrêtant près de Rose.

- Le désert ? Dit-elle, intriguée.

- Oui, une vaste étendue de sable. Dit-il en lui attrapant délicatement le menton. Vous me semblez bien curieuse ?

- Heu non ! Heu je veux dire oui, enfin je… Elle en perdit les mots, rougissante.

- Vous êtes différente…pourquoi m'avoir aussi chaleureusement accueillit ? Vos confrères ne semblent pas apprécier l'arriver des étrangers.

- Et bien je…je ne sais pas…vous êtes un humain à se que je sache ? Non ?

- ça m'en a tout l'air, oui. Dit-il avec un petit rire.

- Alors pourquoi je vous jetterais des pierres ? Dit-elle en sentant les larmes montées.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Dit l'homme avec inquiétude.

- Non non…c'est juste que…personne ne me comprend ici, beaucoup de gens pensent que je suis…anormale…folle…parce que je ne pense pas comme eux. Dit-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue.

Darim regarda la serveuse avec un visage neutre, seul une lueur de tristesse pouvait se voir dans ses yeux bruns, alors qu'il retira la perle de la joue de Rose avec son doigt. Cependant d'autres la rejoignirent dans son sillage. L'assassin souleva délicatement le menton de la demoiselle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, la regardant avec tendresse et compassion. Il s'approcha, doucement, déposant délicatement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Rose ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise, mais les referma doucement en sentant les bras protecteur de l'homme dans son dos, prolongeant leur tendre baiser. Ils ignoraient combien de temps c'était écroulé, la notion du temps n'avait plus d'importance, tous deux auraient aimé que cet instant dure une éternité, voir l'éternité elle-même. Darim retira brièvement ces lèvres, lui chuchotant avec douceur.

- Tu es toi-même…un ange parmi les démons…un ange avec une sacré droite

Sur ces mots Rose ria, cessant de pleurer alors que l'assassin la prit dans ses bras, l'emmenant à l'arrière de l'étable. Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le foin, l'embrassant tendrement avant de se relever. Rose lui attrapa la manche, l'air confuse, et gênée. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, même si au fond, elle savait qu'il quitterait le village sous peu, son geste en était la preuve. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, elle sourit tristement, glissant doucement sa main dans la sienne. Darim serra sa main, s'allongeant à ces cotés. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent avec passion et douceur. Pouvant sentir leur rythme cardiaque du bout des leurs doigts. L'un et l'autre se dévêtir lentement, prenant le temps de savourer cet instant, laissant petit à petit le feu de la luxure les consumer. Les premiers gémissement se fient entendre, ignorant le froid de l'étable, leurs corps et leurs cœurs bouillonnant d'une passion intime et mystérieuse. Jamais, l'un comme l'autre, ne connurent une telle attirance chimique, physique et mentale, ayant la sensation de se connaître depuis bien plus longtemps qu'une simple soirée, et à de simples coups d'œil. Avec timidité et une pointe de peur, la rose se dévoila enfin. Le sang coula doucement de ses pétales, s'agrippant à son bien-aimé, le cœur battant et la gorge sèche, gémissant sa peine ainsi que sa joie. Ensorcelé par son odeur musquée et épicée, Rose essaya d'ignorant la douleur de la première vague en l'embrassant, emporter sur cette mer doucement agitée, laissant petit à petit les vagues de plaisir l'envahir. Le sablier du temps coula, laissant place à une tempête passionnelle, charnelle et incontrôlable. C'est alors qu'un intense crie de jouissance se fit entendre, avant de revenir au calme, n'entendant plus que leurs respirations saccadées. Darim prit sa belle dans ses bras, celle-ci se blottissant contre lui, sa tête contre son torse. L'homme attrapa un manteau en fourrure pour les recouvrir, serrant Rose contre lui.

- …Je t'aime…Rose…c'est pourquoi je dois te protégé. Dit-il tristement.

- Je t'attendrai…

- Je ne reviendrai peut-être pas…

- J'attendrai jusqu'à la mort…si il le faut…

- Pardonne-moi Rose…mais rester avec toi pourrai te mettre en danger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas…je savais…que tu partirais

- …Merci…mon ange.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'ils s'endormir, triste et heureux à la fois, mais surtout, amoureux et à jamais liés. Le lendemain, Rose se réveilla, seule, pour souvenir une plume et un médaillon.

- Adieu…Darim…je t'aime et t'aimerai…toujours.


	2. Le fruit de leur amour

**Le fruit de leur amour**

France, Ville de Blois, Mai 1255

C'était un magnifique jour de printemps, parfais pour se rendre au lavoir. Un grand panier sous le bras, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année marchait tranquillement en compagnie de sa fille. Elles arrivèrent près des bassins d'eau froide, voyant d'autres dames faire leur lessive. Elles se mirent à genoux devant la source, plongeant un premier linge dans la flotte.

- Passe-moi la boîte si te plaît ma chérie. Demanda la matrone

- Oui mère. Dit sa fille.

Elle lui passa la dite _boîte_, l'ouvrant pour y découvrir de la cendre de cheminé. La mère sourit, prenant plusieurs poignées pour commencer à laver son drap. Sa longue chevelure rousse était attachée en un chignon, alors qu'elle adressa un doux sourire à sa fille. Elle avait quinze ans, et comme sa génitrice, elle était belle et déjà bien formé. Cependant ses longs cheveux onduler étaient bruns, sûrement hérité de son père, mais avec quelques reflets roux au soleil. Ces yeux étaient fin et légèrement tiré en amande, de couleur brune et mit en valeur par de nombreux et longs cils. Son visage était rond, accompagner d'un petit nez légèrement recourbé. Elle avait de douces et fines lèvres, aussi hérité de son paternel. Néanmoins son corps était déjà bien formé pour son jeune âge, délicatement musclé, muni d'une peau en porcelaine et d'une poitrine légèrement plantureuse. Pourtant la matrone trouvait qu'elle ressemblait plus à son père, surtout dans sa mentalité, elle n'était pas très féminine, elle détestait d'ailleurs les robes, jalousant les pantalons des hommes qui semblaient plus confortable pour courir. Ceci la faisait rire à vrai dire, bien que d'un autre coté, ça l'inquiétait que sa fille ne soit pas comme les autres. Par ailleurs, elle vit de la peur dans ces yeux.

- Allons trésor, l'eau ne va pas te manger.

- Je sais, c'est juste que…

- Je vois…ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'irons plus au fleuve pour laver le linge, regarde, le bassin n'est pas très profond, tu ne risque donc pas de te noyer si tu tombes. Dit-elle en souriant pour la rassurer. Tiens, voilà un peu d'argent, tu n'as pas eu le temps de manger ce matin. Je viendrai te chercher quand j'aurai fini.

- Merci mère. Adressa-t-elle en déposant une bise sur la joue de celle-ci.

Sur ce, elle courra en direction de la boulangerie. La longue jupe de sa robe, en lin beige, la gênait un peu dans sa course, mais elle s'y était habituée. Sa mère l'avait raccourcit un peu afin qu'elle ne s'y prenne pas les pieds dedans, ne laissant paraître que ces chaussures, et non ces chevilles. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, accueillit chaleureusement par madame Farine.

- Ho mais voilà la petite Moineau, comment vas-tu mon enfant ? Dit-elle joyeusement.

- Bien madame, merci. Et vous ? Dit-elle en lui souriant.

- Magnifique ! Ce printemps est aussi radieux que ton sourire. Alors, tu es venu pour mon petit pain au raisin, n'est-ce pas ?

L'adolescente lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- J'en étais sûr ! Décidément tu ne peux toujours pas t'en passé, depuis le temps que tu viens ici pour en manger.

- Hihi, que voulez-vous, ils sont tellement bons. Personne d'autre dans le village ne les fait mieux que vous et votre mari.

- Ho ho ho tu vas me faire rougir, alors combien vas-tu en prendre ?

- J'en prendrai quatre, mère les aime autant que moi.

- Ho ho ho, je ne suis pas étonné, Rose en mangeait tellement quand tu étais dans son ventre. Mes petites merveilles t'ont bien fait grandir ont dirait, tu es une belle jeune femme maintenant.

- Merci Madame Farine. Dit-elle en prenant les pains, les plaçant dans son petit panier en osier. Bonne journée et à bientôt.

- Toi aussi petit moineau.

La jeune fille quitta la boulangerie d'un air joyeux, allant s'asseoir sur un banc afin de savourer son petit pain. Elle observa les gens dans la rue, puis le ciel…pensive. Madame Farine ignorait qui était son père, et sa mère, Rose Moineau, avait été seul durant toute sa grossesse. Mais heureusement, elle avait eu le soutien de la famille Farine. Elle ne savait que peu de choses sur son père, Rose ne s'était souvenu que de son prénom, Darim, et qu'il avait passé son enfance dans une ville entourer d'un "désert". Elle l'avait décrit comme étant un homme courageux, juste et honnête. Elle lui avait raconté leur rencontre, cependant elle se demanda pourquoi elle s'arrêtait toujours à la moitié de l'histoire ? Quand ils rentraient dans l'écurie. Bien que maintenant, elle en avait une petit idée, contrairement de lorsqu'elle était une enfant…elle en rougit d'ailleurs. Et alors qu'elle finit de manger son second pain, cinq adolescents virent à sa rencontre, deux filles et trois garçons.

- Mais c'est Moineau ! Alors tête de piaf, comment vas t'as mère ? Dit une blondinette.

- Il paraît qu'elle attend toujours son époux ? Oups pardon, j'avais oublié, ils ne sont pas mariés. Dit la seconde demoiselle.

- Mon père m'a raconté leur rencontre à la taverne, t'a mère s'offre toujours aussi facilement aux étrangers ? Dit Jean Du Vautours en ricanant, voyant le regard froid que lui lança Moineau. Il ajouta. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'aimes pas la vérité ? Si tu n'es pas contente, tu peux appeler ton père pour nous donner une leçon, Ho mais j'oubliai, tu n'as pas de père !

La bande se mit à rigoler, regardant la brune avec un regard moqueur. Elle serra les poings et les dents, se retenant de les frapper, mais c'était trop dur. Le panier percuta l'un des garçons en plain visage, alors que Moineau fonça sur le second. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait comprise avec les bandes, c'était de s'en prendre au meneur. La surprise du panier ayant fait diversion, elle sauta sur l'adolescent, le faisant tomber au sol et se retrouvant à califourchon sur celui-ci. Elle lui inséra le premier coup avec violence, lui criant avec colère.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour te donner une leçon !

Bloquant ces mains avec la force de ses pieds et la puissance de ses cuisses, elle continua de lui frapper le visage, lui cassant le nez par la même occasion. Les deux filles restèrent paralyser de peur, alors que les deux autres garçon restèrent bouche bée face à autant de férocité, surtout venant d'une fille. Celui ayant reçu précédemment le panier fini par venir en aide à son leader. Accompagner du second adolescent, ils attrapèrent chaque un un bras de la jeune fille, la soulevant et la maintenant, fermement, debout. Jean Du Vautours se releva, le nez et la lèvre en sang, regardant l'adolescente avec colère. Il s'approcha, et d'un sourire dédaigneux il la regarda se débattre, en vain.

- Tu oses frapper un noble ? Tu es aussi stupide que t'as mère !

Dit celui-ci en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le ventre. Moineau sentit sa respiration se coupé, suffoquant sous la douleur, alors que les deux adolescents la firent tenir sur ses jambes. Elle releva la tête, le regardant avec noirceur alors qu'elle reprit son souffle.

- Tu n'as donc pas compris où était ta place ? Tu n'es qu'un petit volatile sans valeur, une bâtarde. Alors que moi, je suis tout l'inverse de toi. Dit-il en lui attrapant le menton avec force, la fixant d'un air hautain. Mais si tu me demandes grâce et que tu travailles pour moi, je te pardonnerai.

- Demander grâce à un homme comme toi ? Dit-elle dans un rire. Plutôt mourir !

Sur ces mots elle lui mordit violemment la main. De Vautours recula d'un pas sous la douleur, alors que la jeune fille se jeta vers l'avant, entrainant les deux autres dans sa chute. Elle atterrît sur Jean qui amortit sa culbute, sentant ces bras de nouveau libre. Elle se redressa rapidement, fonçant sur le premier subalterne qui se relevait, lui donnant un crochet du droit brutal, le faisant tituber avant de perdre l'équilibre et tombé de nouveau à terre. Elle fonça ensuite sur le deuxième, déjà debout, esquivant son coup de poing avec agilité, grâce à sa petite taille, avant de riposter avec un coup de pied dans les testicules. Mais alors qu'elle se retourna, une branche de bois s'abattit sur son visage. Dans un crie de douleur, elle recula, sentant quelques secondes plus tard un second coup de poing dans les côtes. Moineau s'effondrât sur le sol, se mettant instinctivement en boule en ressentant les premiers coups de pieds donnés. Tout ce dont elle se souvenu fut la douleurs des coups, les venimeuse insultes et la peur de la mort en fermant les yeux.

Le réveil fut difficile, mais rassurante, car elle n'était pas morte…bêtement. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, apercevant une silhouette, puis entendit une voix. C'était sa mère, elle n'était pas seul, elle pouvait entendre une autre voix, celle d'un homme d'âge mûr. Hélas elle ne pu le voir, avant que la noirceur de la fatigue ne la regagne.

Tard dans la nuit, l'adolescente se réveilla, voyant sa mère devant la cheminé. Elle avait un regard triste en regardant les flammes, l'adolescente devina qu'elle pensait à son père disparut. Elle se redressa, voyant son corps meurtrit par les coups, recouvert de bandage. Elle commençait à en avoir l'habitude, bien que cette fois, elle avait perdu. Rose entendit sa fille, se retournant vers elle avec un petit sourire rassurer. La marâtre alla s'asseoir près du lit, regardant la cicatrice faite, verticalement, sur la lèvre droite de son enfant.

- Tu t'es encore battu. Dit la mère d'une voix neutre

- Oui. Répondit sa fille, sans remord.

- Ils se sont encore moqués de toi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Ils se moquaient de vous, mère. Dit-elle, tristement.

- Tu sais pourtant que je m'y suis habituée avec le temps. Ignore leurs moqueries, je ne veux plus que tu te battes.

- Je dois défendre l'estime de notre famille. Dit-elle dans un sifflement de colère.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de la faire ! Dit sèchement sa mère...Un silence fit place, friser par un soupir. Je sais que tu voudrais que ton père soit là, moi aussi, mais il a du partir, pour nous protégé…

- Nous protégé de quoi mère ? Pourquoi refusez-vous de me le dire ?

- Car si je te le dis, tu serais en danger. Maintenant dort.

- Qui était l'homme de tout à l'heure ?

- ...Un ami…maintenant dort…bonne nuit…Mirabelle.


	3. Le glas d'un moineau

**Le glas d'un moineau**

Ce ne fut pas le coq qui réveilla les Moineau, mais le fracas des coups sur leur porte. Rose se leva, allant ouvrir avec étonnement. Trois hommes en tunique blanche dessiner d'une croix rouge entrèrent sans ménagement, faisant reculer la femme qui fut bien surprit par autant de violence. Un quatrième entra, un noble à en juger sa tenue distinguée. Mirabelle s'assit sur le lit, regardant froidement les hommes alors qu'elle respirait calmement pour abaisser sa douleur. L'aristocrate les regarda avec un air orgueilleux, enrageant la jeune paysanne qui crut voir Jean Du Vautours en plus âgé. D'ailleurs une silhouette apparut dans son dos…c'était lui.

- Voici donc mademoiselle Rose Moineau, j'ai bien souvent entendu parlez de vous, je suis content de constater que les dires étaient vrai, vous êtes magnifique. Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie monseigneur, quel dommage que je ne puisse en dire autant. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire innocent. Et vous êtes ?

- Victor Du Vautours, et voici mon fils, Jean. Souligna l'homme en leur adressant une petite révérence. Et vous, vous devez êtes Mirabelle je présume, mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Vraiment, j'en suis ravi. Répliqua-t-elle avec ironie en roulant des yeux.

- Et pourquoi une entrée aussi…mouvementé Monseigneur ? Reprit sa mère.

- Et bien, suite à plusieurs témoignages, ainsi qu'à l'agressivité qu'a fait preuve votre fille envers mon fils hier, nous estimons que vous n'êtes pas apte à éduquer votre enfant. Il reprit d'une voix plus sombre. Vous êtes un danger pour la société Madame Moineau, mais surtout…Il claqua des doigts, deux templiers allant attraper Rose qui se débâtit sous la surprise. Nous vous arrêtons pour trahison. Dévoila Du Vautours en lui montrant un manda d'arrestation.

Rose cessa de se débattre, regardant le noble d'un air heurté. Mirabelle se leva d'un bond, fonçant sur les deux templiers. Mais le troisième lui barra la route. Elle tenta de le contourner, sans succès, se retrouvant projetée en arrière et laissant échapper un crie de douleur dans sa chute. Sa mère la regarda avec tristesse, mais lui sourit, comme pour la remercier de ces efforts. Mirabelle se redressa avec douleur, ayant toujours mal aux côtes, alors que Jean ricanait à la vue qui lui était offerte, celle d'une ennemie faible et sans défense. "Emmenez-la" ordonna le gentilhomme alors que les templiers obéissent. L'adolescente voulut réagir, mais elle savait, oui… elle savait…qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Une larme commença à couler sur sa joue, pendant que Jean Du Vautours venait à ses cotés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne lui ferons aucun mal, jusqu'à son jugement. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

- Tu me paieras ça Jean. Siffla-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir, alors que celui-ci sembla amusé par sa réaction.

- Vraiment ? J'aimerai bien voir ça. Reprit celui-ci avec un petit rire, se penchant pour que son visage arrive à sa hauteur.

- Ton arrogance est aussi grande que ta fortune. Mais saches que ce n'est pas grâce à cet argent que Dieu t'ouvrira les portes du paradis.

- Peut-être, mais l'argent, c'est le pouvoir. Je peux même sauver ta chère mère. Chuchota le jeune homme de dix-huit ans dans son oreille. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de me le demander.

- Alors fait-le ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Non non non, pas comme ça. Soit gentille, et comporte-toi comme une vraie fille pour une fois.

Un grognement ce fit entendre. Mirabelle se mit face à son rival. Elle prit délicatement le tissu de sa jupe, et s'inclina, lui offrant une révérence et demandant d'une voix calme, accompagner d'un regard froid et d'un sourire crispé.

- Accordez-moi ce service Monseigneur, s'il vous plaît. Demanda-elle doucement, se sentant bête et humiliée.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Avoua-t-il en ricanant, attrapant le menton de la demoiselle. Excuse-toi d'un baiser, et ta mère sera libre.

Mirabelle resta sans voix, les yeux grands ouverts par une telle demande, à la fois gênante, dégradante et intime. Que faire ? La vue de son visage la dégoutait, lui "offrir" son premier baiser était à ses yeux un pacte avec le Diable en personne, signant la liberté de sa mère contre sa dignité. L'hésitation était dans l'air, se sentant écrasée sous son poids. Un silence fit place…

Elle ferma les yeux, signe qu'elle se soumettait à lui. Elle sentit ces mains se pauser sur ses épaules, frissonnant de dégoût ainsi que de peur. Son cœur battait avec violence et rapidité, ouvrant doucement les yeux et voyant son visage approcher. Cependant, elle se demandait. "Que dirait mère en me voyant ainsi ?". Cette pensée la terrorisa, se sentant faible et vulnérable. C'est alors qu'elle eu une illumination. Elle recula rapidement et avec force.

Sentant ces épaules libres et une force l'envahir, Mirabelle attrapa à son tour les appuie de l'adolescent, empoignant le tissu, et courant vers la porte d'entrée. Jean suivit son élan, accompagné d'un crie de surprise, et se retrouva projeter violemment hors de la résidence.

- Jamais je ne me soumettrai à toi ! Père et mère auraient honte de moi ! Je ne te laisserai jamais piétiner la dignité de notre famille ! Cria-t-elle, bravement.

Tous les habitants présents se retournèrent vers la scène, les yeux braqués sur un noble à terre et une paysanne blessée, mais le dos droit et le regard vaillant. Les templiers en firent de même, presque choqué. Rose regarda sa fille avec étonnement. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres pulpeuses, regardant sa descendante avec estime. Celle-ci comprit à cet instant qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision, celle que sa mère avait souhaité voir, celle-ci revoyant en Mirabelle son père, courageux et intrépide, un oiseau refusant de se retrouver en cage. L'adolescente sourit à son tour à sa génitrice une dernière fois, avant que les templiers ne reprennent leur marche. Victor Du Vautours jeta un regard noir à son fils qui le rejoignit, la tête baissée sous la honte, pendant que la jeune fille retourna dans sa maisonnette.

Elle ferma la porte, allant s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle regarda ses mains, y voyant sa faiblesse. Des perles chaudes coulèrent sur son visage, sanglotant son chagrin et étouffant un crie d'effroi. Elle pria pour avoir tord, car elle savait…que le prix de sa décision allait être lourde à payer.

* * *

><p>Il pleuvait ce jour-là, pourtant la ville était animée, car tous étaient au même endroit, à brailler leur joie devant un spectacle aussi rares qu'intense. Mirabelle était dans la foule, regardant la potence qui annonçait une scène des plus jouissifs pour les Du Vautours. Le bourreau était déjà prêt, à coté du pilier qui actionnerait le mécanisme de la trappe. Rose regarda sa fille durant tout le discoure, lui adressant un petit sourire rassurant, accompagner d'un regard fatigué et vitreux. "Madame Rose Moineau ! Hurla le crieur. Sera pendu pour Trahison ! ". Ceci fut la seule chose que l'adolescente entendu, perdu dans ses pensées, ainsi que ses souvenirs.<p>

C'était le soir précédent.

* * *

><p>Ceci faisait déjà trois jours que sa mère avait été emmenée, Mirabelle avait été recueillit par la famille Farine. Elle les avait aidés à la boulangerie, amassant assez d'argent pour aller rendre visite à sa mère. Le gardien accepta de l'emmener dans les cachots contre son <em>pot de vin<em>, y découvrant une femme faible. Ce ne fut qu'à la vue de sa fille qu'elle reprit le sourire, lui donnant une bien meilleure mine malgré les cernes. Elle l'accueillit à bras ouvert, l'adolescente s'y jetant, les larmes aux yeux. C'est alors que Mirabelle sentir des traces dans le dos de sa génitrice…des cicatrices, elle avait été torturée.

- Mère…pourquoi ? Siffla-t-elle.

- Parce que c'est la vérité…j'ai trahis les Templiers. Dit-elle doucement.

L'adolescente resta sans voix, regardant Rose d'un air confus. Celle-ci vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille, tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- L'homme que tu as entendu, le soir où tu t'es battue, est d'une confrérie ennemie des Templiers. C'est par hasard, et grâce à lui, que j'ai découvert que ton père était de l'ordre secret des Assassins.

- Mère…je… je ne comprends pas…

- C'est normal, mais je n'ai hélas pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Mais sache que ton père est parti dans le but de nous protégé des Templiers. Il serait bien triste…s'il apprenait qu'il avait fait cela pour rien, car j'ai découvert et aidé ces frères.

- …vous allez mourir…n'est-ce pas…mère ? Demanda-t-elle tristement.

- Oui…Tiens, prends ce médaillon. Répondit-elle en le lui mettant autour du cou.

- Mais mère, c'est un cadeau de père. Répliqua sa fille en voulant le retirer.

- Là où je serai, je n'en aurais pas besoin.

- …Merci…mère. Murmura-t-elle en étouffant un sanglot.

- Soit forte mon ange. Siffla sa mère avant d'entendre les pas du gardien. Quelqu'un t'attend dans l'écurie ce soir. Il t'expliquera tout ce que tu veux savoir, libre à toi de le rejoindre. Mais sache que tu seras en danger, tout comme je l'ai été…Une fois le seuil franchit, ont ne revient pas en arrière.

Le gardien entra dans la cellule, attrapant l'adolescente par le bras.

- Fini la causette gamine, mon tour de garde est bientôt fini. Dit-il sur un ton agressif et angoissé.

- Ton destin est entre tes mains mon ange, il est temps pour toi de voler de tes propres ailes…adieu…

Ceci furent ces derniers mots, alors que sa fille criait "mère !" le long du trajet vers la sortie des cachots, pendant que le gardien lui plaquait la main sur la bouche avec difficulté pour la faire taire. Celui-ci la jeta du domaine sans aucune retenue, éveillant la blessure de la jeune fille qui resta à terre.

Elle resta allongée, dos au sol, regardant le ciel avec chagrin, alors que les premières gouttes tombèrent. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Qu'elle allait être son but dans la vie ? Elle qui, jusqu'à présent, avait prévu d'aider sa mère à surmonter l'absence de son père, Darim, de l'attendre à ces cotés. Pourquoi, après toutes ces années, les Templiers avaient-ils découvert l'alliance de Rose avec ces "Assassin" ? Que c'était-il donc passé ? Était-ce le sort du destin ?...Elle l'ignorait. Elle repensa à ce que lui avait murmuré sa génitrice, elle avait le choix entre trois destins. Celui de respecter le souhait de ces parents, ignorer ce qu'elle avait vu, entendu, et vivre une vie dans l'ignorance, comme une femme parmi tant d'autres. Où à l'inverse, rejoindre ce mystérieux personnage dans l'écurie…Voir même…de mourir.

Mirabelle se redressa, soulevant les paumes au ciel, sentant les gouttelettes froides s'écraser sur sa peau, couler sur son visage et tremper ses vêtements. Le moineau était petit, faible et fragile, et pourtant…ceci ne l'empêchait pas de vivre, de voler librement et accomplir des prouesses. Elle avait prit sa décision.

Le premier pas qu'elle fit ce soir là, allait signer son destin au fer blanc, ainsi que celui de sa lignée.

* * *

><p>La foule cria en cœur lorsque le crieur se retourna vers le bourreau. Mirabelle baissa la tête, essuyant ses yeux rempli de larmes malgré la pluie, alors qu'une main chaude se pausa sur son épaule tremblante. "Ne dévie pas les yeux." Dit une voix calme et rauque. "Regarde-la…" L'adolescente serra les poings, redressant difficilement la tête. "Regarde la mort…" Continua la voix alors qu'elle fixa de nouveau sa mère, les yeux ruisselant de larme, pendant que celle-ci lui offrit un dernier sourire, épuiser. "Regarde-la…jusqu'au bout."<p>

Un corbeau croassa…c'était fini.


	4. L'envole vers son destin

**L'envole vers son destin**

La pluie tombait, ceci faisait déjà trois jours et trois nuits. Quatre sabots s'enfoncèrent dans la boue des chemins campagnards, un cheval brun transportant un homme et une jeune fille. Mirabelle était devant, son dos blotti contre le torse chaud de l'individu. Celui-ci guida son destrier dans la ville d'Orléans, alors que Mirabelle resta silencieuse durant tout le voyage, muette depuis la mort de sa mère. L'homme installa sa monture dans une écurie, aidant la demoiselle à descendre alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel le plus proche. Une fois l'hébergement payé, ils rejoignirent une chambre avec deux lits.

L'homme retira la capuche de sa cape, ainsi que celle de son uniforme blanc, dévoilant un visage neutre et peu ridé, devant être entre la trentaine et la quarantaine. Sa mâchoire carrée mettait en valeur ses larges épaules, accentuant son regard calme accompagné de petit iris noirs. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux jais dans un soupir de fatigue, regardant la jeune femme s'asseoir sur un des lits. Mirabelle avait le regard vide, rempli d'une profonde tristesse et d'une lueur de peur. L'assassin vint lui retirer sa cape, la déposant sur une chaise avant de revenir vers l'adolescente, sortant une pomme de sa poche. Il la luit tendit, mais elle ne réagit pas, alors que son ventre criait famine.

- Tu dois manger Mirabelle, même si tu n'en as plus envie. (Mais elle resta silencieuse.) Que dirait ta mère en te voyant ainsi ? (Sur ces mots, elle réagit dans un petit hoquet de surprise, serrant les dents et les poings.) Libre à toi de mourir de faim, lâcha-t-il sombrement en pausant la pomme sur une petit table de chevet.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se déshabiller, allant directement se coucher sur les draps. Après quelques minutes, la demoiselle en fit de même, éteignit la bougie qui éclairait la pièce avant de s'enrouler dans les draps. Ses yeux bruns étaient grand ouverts, elle avait peur… peur du noir, du bruit de la pluie sur le toit, et de sa faiblesse. Mais finalement, après plusieurs heures, le sommeil l'assomma, revoyant sa rencontre avec ce qui était à présent son mentor.

* * *

><p>Mirabelle suivit son destin dans les rues de la ville de Blois, ignorant la giboulée et le froid, arrivant sur le lieu où tout avait commencé. Elle poussa la porte et entra dans l'écurie d'un pas nonchalant. Seuls les rayons de la lune éclairaient la pièce par une fenêtre ouverte, sûrement oubliée selon elle. Elle s'avança, n'y voyant que foin, bois et chevaux. Mais où était-il ? L'adolescente resta immobile au milieu de la salle, regardant doucement autour d'elle, perplexe et méfiante. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un souffle dans le creux de son cou. Mirabelle sentit sa respiration coupée, voyant du coin de l'œil une lame non loin de sa carotide. « Trop lente. » chuchota une voix masculine. La jeune Moineau sentit son cœur s'affoler jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts, ravalant sa salive pendant que l'inconnu fit un demi-cercle pour se positionner devant sa victime. Elle ne vit pas ses yeux malgré sa tête relevée, cachés par l'obscurité d'un capuchon blanc. L'assassin prit délicatement le médaillon suspendu dans sa main, observant une sorte d'étoiles à quatre branches sculptées dans un cercle, y voyant un octogone en son milieu qui représentait un soleil à huit rayons, ainsi qu'une plume gravée au-dessus. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.<p>

- Tu dois être Mirabelle Moineau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui... C'est bien moi, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

- Tu m'as fait attendre, dit l'homme en rangeant sa lame, entendant un soupir de soulagement de la demoiselle.

- Cela ne se reproduira plus… Et vous êtes ?

- Pèlerin, Ferdinand Pèlerin, confia-t-il d'une voix calme.

L'adolescente resta silencieuse, noyée dans un ouragan de questions. Elle ne savait par où commencer. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, l'individu posa son index sur ses lèvres, démontrant un air sérieux par son sourire soudainement effacé.

- Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

- Oui...

- Dans ce cas, prouve-le-moi.

- Comment... ?

- En regardant la mort… dans les yeux de ta mère.

Mirabelle cligna des yeux, serrant les poings alors qu'elle regardait l'individu avec noirceur.

- Pourquoi ne la sauvez-vous pas ? Murmura-t-elle froidement.

- J'ignore comment les Templiers ont découvert l'alliance de ta mère avec notre confrérie, mais sache que la sauver serait trop risqué. Tu as déjà de la chance qu'ils ne t'aient pas emmenée avec elle.

- Je m'en fiche de ma sécurité ! Sauvez-la !

- J'ai essayé ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je suis allé voir ta mère, sinon pourquoi crois-tu que je serais ici, dans cette écurie ? Rose refuse de prendre le moindre risque, son sacrifice te permettra de vivre, de choisir ta destinée, et épargner ton nom de la liste noire des Templiers.

- Je refuse que ma mère soit sacrifiée ! Si vous ne le faîtes pas, je le ferais ! Déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais l'assassin réagit aussitôt, plaquant la demoiselle au sol, à califourchon sur celle-ci, dévoilant de nouveau sa lame qu'il approcha doucement de son cou.

- _Tu ne mettras jamais la Confrérie en danger_. Ceci est l'un des trois Credo de notre ordre. Sache qu'en entrant ici, tu as signé ton destin entre deux choix. Jurer fidélité à la confrérie… ou mourir.

Mirabelle resta silencieuse, fixant la lame avec étonnement et avec peur. Pourtant…Rose l'avait prévenue. _Une fois le seuil franchit, ont ne revient pas en arrière_. Des larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle desserrait les poings. Pèlerin rangea son arme, se retira de la demoiselle et se dirigea vers le foin arrière de l'écurie. Mirabelle resta allongée sur le sol. Si elle voulait des réponses, elle allait devoir attendre, prouver sa loyauté et survivre dans ce monde qui était à présent le sien, celui des Assassins. Elle se leva, rejoignit son futur mentor, ou faucheur, dans le foin. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas voir le haut de son visage, caché par son capuchon et l'obscurité. La demoiselle s'allongea assez loin de lui, ferma les yeux et attendit que les bras de Morphée l'emportent dans ses rêves les plus sombres.

Le lendemain matin fut une des plus grandes épreuves de sa vie, réveillée à l'aube par Ferdinand pour qu'elle puisse passer chez elle pour y récupérer ses affaires. Elle en profita pour se changer et endosser une cape capuchonnée pour se protéger de la pluie, ainsi que dire adieu à sa demeure. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le lieu de la potence. La foule hurla en éclat lorsque le crieur se retourna vers le bourreau. Mirabelle baissa la tête tout en essuyant ses yeux remplis de larmes malgré la pluie, alors qu'une main chaude se posait sur son épaule tremblante. « Ne dévie pas les yeux. » dit Pèlerin d'une voix calme et rauque. « Regarde-la… » L'adolescente serra les poings, redressant difficilement la tête. « Regarde la mort… » poursuivit la voix alors qu'elle fixait de nouveau sa mère, les yeux ruisselant de larmes pendant que celle-ci lui offrait un dernier sourire, épuisée. « Regarde-la…jusqu'au bout. »

Un corbeau croassa… C'était fini.

Mirabelle resta paralysée devant les iris sans vie de sa mère, sentant son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. L'assassin la rattrapa dans sa chute, celle-ci ne tenant plus sur ses jambes sous le choc, sanglotant fortement, mais se retenant de hurler sa rage et son chagrin. Elle avait si mal… Elle tremblait de peur devant la Faucheuse qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. L'homme la prit dans ses bras, l'amena vers son destrier attaché en dehors de la foule en folie. Il l'installa sur le cheval, se plaça dans son dos pour la soutenir et la protéger, puis ils commencèrent leur périple en direction de Paris.

* * *

><p>Au petit matin, la pluie cessa. Mirabelle se réveilla, les larmes aux yeux. L'assassin était près de la fenêtre, regardant les premiers rayons du soleil. Sa chevelure de jais resplendissait dans ces lueurs matinales. Elle l'observa manger un pain. L'adolescente se leva pour aller à ses cotés. Il lui passa un pain chaud sans la regarder, celle-ci le prit dans ses mains, sans pour autant le manger.<p>

- Tu devras t'habituer à la mort, sinon elle te prendra par surprise.

- Je sais…

- Tu te demandes comment j'ai rencontré ta mère ?

- Oui. Comment savez-vous que mon père était un assassin ? Vous le connaissiez ?

- Non… Quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, tu devais avoir dix ans. J'étais en mission à Blois. Lors de ma fuite, je fus blessé… Rose m'a trouvé dans l'écurie de l'hôtel où elle travaillait. C'est en voyant son pendentif que j'ai su qu'un membre de sa famille était de l'ordre des Assassin, avoua-il en prenant l'objet dans sa main. Le symbole de la Confrérie y est caché dedans.

- Mais père ne voulait qu'elle le sache, alors pourquoi lui offrir une preuve aussi évidente ?

- Ce symbole signifie que la famille est sous la protection de la Confrérie, qu'un de leur prédécesseur était un assassin, mais sans pour autant qu'il ne le sache. Mais… sous la surprise de notre rencontre, je lui ai demandé si quelqu'un de sa famille en faisait partie.

- Vous ne deviez pas ?

- Non, soupira-t-il avec regret. Ce sont les personnes en possession de ce symbole qui doivent faire le premiers pas vers la Confrérie, pas l'inverse. Si je m'étais tu ce jour-là, ta mère serait encore en vie.

Un silence fit place, regardant la demoiselle avec un air désolé.

- Tu dois sûrement m'en vouloir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non... L'erreur est humaine… bien qu'elle soit interdite… (Elle prit une pause.) Puis-je vous demandez autre chose ?

- Oui, Mirabelle.

- Connaissez-vous un homme se nommant Darim ?

- Hélas non, répondit-il dans un soupir. Ta mère me l'a déjà demandé. J'ai fais mes recherches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

Voyant que l'adolescente restait muette, il reprit sur un ton calme :

- Es-tu sûr de vouloir suivre ses pas ? Devenir un assassin, comme lui ?

- Oui... C'est mon destin.


	5. Une plume…un pacte

**Une plume…un pacte**

Octobre 1261

Un vent glacial soufflait dans les rues de la capitale, entrainant quelques feuilles colorées ainsi que la chaleur de Paris. Six années s'était écoulées depuis la mort de Rose Moineau, y modifiant de nombreuses choses, de bonne et des mauvaises. La ville était grande et calme en cette nuit pluvieuse. Seul un hurlement de terreur et le sang gisant dans une ruelle réveillèrent les citoyens. Le cadavre était encore chaud, l'assassin n'était pas loin, sautant de toit en toit avant de disparaître dans la pénombre d'un bosquet. Les gardes n'eurent le temps de le voir, de le poursuivre, alors que celui-ci traversa le bois ouest se trouvant au large de la ville. Un grand et noble château se trouvait non loin de la cité, l'individu escalada agilement le mur suivit d'une façade pour rejoindre une fenêtre ouverte. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais ses yeux s'était habitué à l'obscurité. Il ouvrit le tiroir, y sortant un briquet en acier forgé, un silex, une braise d'amadou et une allumette au soufre. Plaçant l'amadou sur le bord du silex, l'inconnu le percuta ensuite avec le briquet afin d'y faire jaillir des étincelles, enflammant la braise qu'il plaça ensuite sur l'extrémité du bâtonnet. L'assassin attrapa le bougeoir, allumant la tige de la bougie pour enfin s'éclairer. Il la posa sur la table de chevet, avant de retourner vers la fenêtre, fermant celle-ci dans un soupir de soulagement. La nuit avait été épuisante, l'assassin était enfin en sécurité, dans sa chambre. Se déchargeant de son matériel, retirant sa tenue blanche ainsi que son foulard mouiller qui lui cachait le visage, plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'individu se glissa dans les couvertures pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée, soufflant sur la flamme avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain fut difficile, ne profitant que de quelques petites heures de sommeil. Le mystérieux personnage vit qu'il faisait gris, mais au moins il ne pleuvait plus. S'étirant les membres, se revêtant de sous-vêtements, de sa tenue blanche, ainsi que de son foulard afin de cacher le bas de son visage, l'individu quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la cour de la demeure. D'autres assassins étaient là, ainsi que Ferdinand Pèlerin.

- Bonjour Maître, comment était donc Venise ?

- Ho ! Pierrot, comme tu as grandi. Toujours petit, mais j'ai crus entendre bon que tu étais doué au combat.

- Je me suis entrainer après votre départ, quatre ans ont passé depuis.

Michel Pierrot, tel était le nom du jeune assassin de vingt-deux ans. Il était petit pour son âge, tout juste un mètre soixante, de corpulence mince accompagner d'une voix peu viril, tout comme sa force physique. Ses yeux étaient bruns, ses cils étaient courts et ses sourcils légèrement épais. Toujours capuchonné, ont pouvait entrevoir une chevelure brune. Son foulard cacha son cou qui semblait court, mais pas particulièrement large, tout comme son buste, ses bras, et particulièrement ses mains fines cachées par une paire de gants. Un maigrichon comme le disait beaucoup de ses confrères, mais ceci ne l'empêcha pas de devenir un redoutable adversaire, se concentrant sur sa vitesse et sa précision que sa force. Son sabre était forgé sur mesure pour lui. Un homme s'avança vers le duo, c'était Charles Grand-Duc, le propriétaire ainsi que l'un des plus grand assassin de la guide de Paris.

- Pèlerin, content de vous revoir très cher. Comment était donc votre voyage ?

- Magnifique, j'y ai découvert bien des choses, que se soit des Templiers, des repas ou des demoiselles.

- Ho elles sont donc s'y belle que l'ont le dit ? S'intéressa l'homme.

- Oui, splendide ! Les assassins de cette région sont aussi très prometteur, mais qu'en est-il de mon petit Pierrot ?

- Ne vous inquiété pas, cette recrût est prometteuse et compétente pour faire diversion.

- Vraiment ? Content de le savoir, mais je m'en assurai plus tard dans un petit combat, n'est pas Michel ?

- Heu oui…Répondit-il en baissant la tête, gêner.

L'entrainement matinal fini, l'heure du repas arriva enfin. Le quartier général pouvait accueillir plusieurs centaines de personnes, la forêt entourait le domaine et seul un chemin pouvait faire passer les chevaux et leur livraison tirer à l'arrière. Michel fut d'ailleurs absent au repas, et disparaissant le reste de la journée.

* * *

><p>La nuit arriva bien vite, Pèlerin sortit prendre l'air dans la forêt, levant la tête afin de contempler la plaine lune. C'était une magnifique nuit pour revoir son jeune poulain, d'ailleurs celui-ci arriva enfin dans son dos.<p>

- Allons, nous sommes entre nous, ôtes donc ce foulard, montre moi comme tu as grandi.

L'individu resta silencieux, retirant sa capuche afin de passé ensuite ses main dans sa nuque, libérant une longue chevelure stressée de couleur brune, avant de retirer son écharpe de son visage. Malgré ses cils coupés au ciseau, sa beauté était toujours intacte et féminine. Elle sourît, légèrement.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup grandi maître, mais j'ai pris du muscle en compagnie de tous ces hommes, ainsi que de la poigne.

Sa voix redevint douce et féminine, alors qu'elle empoigna le manche de son sabre. Ferdinand ricana un peu, il n'y avait que Charles Grand-Duc et sa famille qui était au courant de ce "secret". Les femmes n'étaient pas encore la bienvenue dans la confrérie, du moins pas en temps qu'assassin, mais elles s'intégraient, petit à petit. Ceci était nouveau, tabou, mais possible. Mirabelle avait dû faire ses preuves, et l'idée de se faire passé pour un garçon lui facilita le contacte avec ses confrères.

Miss Moineau marchât doucement autour de son adversaire, celui-ci la rejoignit, se rapprochant petit à petit. Arme en main, ils frôlèrent les lames dans un bruissement de fer avant de s'immobiliser. Ils se fixèrent, trente centimètre les séparaient en taille, Mirabelle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'avantage, mais ceci faisait quatre années qu'elle combattait plus grand qu'elle, la peur ne se lisait donc pas dans ses yeux. L'attente semblât durer une éternité, mais ceci n'était pas étonnant, tout comme son mentor, elle attendait à se que ce soit son adversaire donne le premier coup. La jeune femme recula d'un pas, mais Ferdinand avança, baissant intentionnellement la tête afin de cacher ses yeux dans la pénombre du capuchon. Elle regretta de n'avoir pas remit le sien en place, se maudissant d'avoir omit ce détail important, et hélas, se n'était pas le seul. Elle s'appéta à bondir en arrière, mais à peine les jambes fléchirent légèrement que Pèlerin attaqua. L'expérience des combats se lisait dans ses gestes, Mirabelle esquiva de justesse sa lame en se protégeant avec la sienne, avant de se laissait tomber et rouler en arrière dans l'élan que lui avait apporter le choc dans son sabre, se redressant rapidement avant de reculer en remettant sa capuche.

- Pas mal, mais tu oublis un détail.

L'homme fonça avec rapidité et flexibilité, donnant un second coup que sa protégée arrêta de nouveau avec son arme, mais il lui restait une main de libre, et bien qu'elle reculât, il n'eut aucun mal à attraper sa longue tresse qui s'était placé devant son buste. Elle ne pouvait plus fuir, ses deux mains étaient occupées à tenir sa lame forgée, sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans l'angoisse de la défaite. Dans un gémissement mêlant colère et douleur, elle fit tournoyer l'épée de son mentor par le bas, coupant sa chevelure en la redressant, pouvant enfin bondir en arrière. Ses cheveux s'étaient défaits en une chevelure mi long lui arrivant au milieu des omoplates. Le combat à l'épée était perdu d'avance contre lui, c'était son arme fétiche, Mirabelle rangea donc la sienne dans son fourreau. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, la visibilité était faible à certain endroit, les arbres feuillus n'avaient pas perdu toutes leurs feuilles. Ferdinand ne lui donna aucune chance pour s'enfuir, mais celle-ci était plus rapide, sautant et roulant sur le coté afin d'esquiver son arme, Mirabelle courra entre les arbres dans dénombrable zigzague, prenant de l'avance afin de pouvoir se caché dans les épaisses branches d'un vieux chêne.

Elle reprit silencieusement son souffle, réfléchissant à une stratégie. Le corps à corps n'était pas sa tasse de thé, face à ses confrères Moineau utilisait toujours le terrain à son avantage, comptant sur son agilité sur les toits, de sa petite taille pour se camoufler et de sa vitesse pour fuir lors d'une diversion. Face à face avec un homme, sans arme ni stratégie, ou même un moyen de s'enfuir, et Mirabelle se retrouverait dans les bras de la faucheuse. Ferdinand était son maître, vingt années de vie, d'expérience en plus, et bien qu'il l'avait entrainée que deux ans, avant de la confier à la famille Grand-Duc, il connaissant ses points faibles.

L'arbalète était son arme de prédilection, cependant celle-ci, ainsi que l'arc, était proscrit par le pape dans _le deuxième concile du Latran_, et vue comme une arme réservée aux lâches dans la chevalerie…mais pas dans la confrérie des assassins. Mirabelle était une arbalétrière reconnu, choisi dans plusieurs missions pour ses compétences au tir. Lors de l'entrainement dans la cour, celle-ci était interdite, combattre son mentor avec cette arme serait déloyale afin de prouver ses progrès au combat.

Ferdinand resta calme, avançant doucement en guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Il avait rangé son épée, privilégiant l'utilisation de ses deux mains en cas d'esquive. Mirabelle se déplaça sur les branches, restant dos au pivot du chêne afin de se fondre dans le décor grâce à la pénombre offerte. Il était enfin de dos, Moineau bougea gracieusement, silencieusement, sur une branche. Elle laissa passé quelques secondes, avant de sauter, sortant sa lame secrète de dessous sa paume gauche. Le choc de l'impacte le fit tomber à terre, se retrouvant à califourchon sur son dos, elle lui retira sa capuche et se pencha afin de positionner sa lame sous sa gorge. Le silence prit place, le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que le corps de la jeune fille trembla légèrement. Un rire se fit entendre, celui de Ferdinand.

- Tu as beaucoup progressé Mirabelle. Cependant…

- Cependant ? Souffla la demoiselle, intriguer.

Miss Moineau n'eut pas le temps de réagir, sentant la poigne de son maître sur sa main qu'il plaqua brutalement au sol, neutralisant sa lame précédemment devant son cou. Il souleva sa main de libre afin d'empoigner le capuchon de la jeune assassin, tirant violemment son visage vers l'avant. Mirabelle cria de douleur en sentant son nez s'écrasé contre son crâne, alors que l'homme éloigna sa main armée. Par réflexe, la demoiselle se redressa, ses deux mains de nouveau libre se plaça devant son nez. Son mentor en profita, agrippant les genoux de son adversaire pour la faire tomber sur le coté. Dos au sol, Mirabelle reprit ses esprits et tenta de se redresser, mais il était déjà trop tard. Les rôles s'étaient inversés, sentant une paume plaquer son poignet gauche et une autre autour de sa gorge. Elle suffoqua, laissant ses yeux bruns se plonger dans ceux de son opposant. La pureté du bleu dans les iris de Pèlerin lui donna des frissons d'horreur, accompagner de son expression sérieuse et meurtrière.

- Hésiterais-tu aussi face à un traitre Mirabelle ? Imagine un instant que j'en sois un, m'aurais-tu tuer de sang-froid ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glacial.

La pression sur sa gorge était ferme, elle respirait difficilement. Son regard était sous le choc, que pouvait-elle bien répondre ? C'était-elle au moins posée cette question une fois dans sa vie ? …Non, jamais, sentant les larmes montées et la honte l'envahir. Ferdinand vit sa réponse dans ses yeux, desserrant sa prise alors qu'il montra la main gauche en otage devant le visage de la jeune femme.

- Ton hésitation mets la confrérie en danger, n'oublie pas que ceci fait quatre ans que tu es officiellement des nôtres.

Mirabelle regarda son annulaire manquant. Son visage retrouva son calme, affichant une mine attristée et honteuse. Elle avait perdu. L'homme soupira légèrement, retirant son emprise avant de se redresser. Il tendit une main à son disciple, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle refusa son aide, se redressant seule en reprenant son souffle.

- N'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire, mais…je suis heureux de constater tes progrès.

- J'ai perdu, j'ai hésité…j'ignore même si je pourrais assassiné un traitre…comment pouvez-vous être heureux ?

- Car tu n'as pas changée, tu es toujours aussi belle, naïve et gentille qu'avant…des qualités qui font ton charme, même si elles risquent de te perdre peut-être un jour.

Pèlerin ne quitta pas son regard de celui de son élève, approchant doucement son visage du sien. Moineau resta paralysé, sentant son cœur s'accélérer au rapprochement de son maître. Que faisait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus très loin, elle ferma les yeux sous la peur, l'angoisse et peut-être l'envie. Ferdinand dévia son baiser sur le front de la belle, avant de se retirer.

Cette nuit là, dans son lit, Mirabelle se sentit plus perdu que jamais, le battement affolant de son cœur ne cessant de lui serrer la poitrine dans un sentiment de crainte.


	6. Le charognard et le jeune Duc

**Le charognard et le jeune Duc**

Les nuages grisâtres du ciel cachèrent les rayons ensoleillés du matin, laissant une atmosphère mélancolique dans le château des Grand-Duc, ainsi que la capitale parisienne. L'entrainement n'avait pas lieu aujourd'hui, alors que Mirabelle se prépara dans sa chambre. Miss Moineau était un assassin recommander pour son talent en tir, mais aussi pour celui de collecter des informations et faire diversions. Elle jouait donc un double rôle, car elle ne se vêtit pas en "Michel Pierrot". Retirant les bandages qui lui aplatissaient douloureusement la poitrine, elle enfila plusieurs chemises de couleur acajou pour se protéger du froid, une longue jupe noire et un tablier blanc, elle entreprit sa deuxième activité, celui de servante envers la famille Grand-Duc. Attachant sa chevelure en un chignon, elle les cacha par une coiffe incolore avant de quitter la pièce. Elle croisa ses confrères qui ne la reconnurent aucunement, allant rejoindre la cuisine afin de prendre le plateau contenant le déjeuner du maître des lieux. Elle rejoignit son bureau, frappant et attendant une réponse avant d'entrer. Charles Grand-Duc était un homme grand et charismatique, sa chevelure poivre sel, accompagner de quelques nuances de brun, lui procurait une beauté viril, escorter d'une impression de sagesse. Son sourire doux était ce que préférait Mirabelle chez l'homme, celui-ci étant accentué par ses rides aux coins des yeux.

- Mirabelle, comment allez-vous donc mon enfant ? Vous semblez avoir mal dormi, je me trompe ?

- Je vais bien maître Charles, j'ai juste cauchemardée, rien de bien grave.

- Vous cauchemardez bien trop souvent mon enfant. Souligna-t-il avec tristesse. Je me souviens encore de vos premiers jours ici, venant m'apporter mon déjeuner, les larmes sèches sur les joues, les yeux encore rouges et la mine attristée.

- Je me porte mieux à présent. Répondit-elle en servant l'homme.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi encore ses cauchemars ? N'êtes-vous donc pas encore habituée à voir le sang couler ? Où un événement vous aurait peut-être

perturbée ?

- …Je…

Miss Moineau n'eut le privilège de finir sa phrase, écoutant le "ding dong" de l'horloge qui sonna huit heures. Elle s'excusa auprès du maître avant de partir. Descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre de nouveau la cuisine, elle reçu, comme tout ses jours en temps que servante, une bourse d'argent, une liste de course, un panier osier et sa cape en laine. Dehors, le jardinier du château l'attendait dans sa charrette, le saluant avec le sourire. Il ne fallu pas moins de trente minutes pour rejoindre la cité, prévenant l'individu de prendre le lait dans la ferme voisine, ainsi qu'elle rentrerait à pied, comme à son habitude. Mirabelle entreprit sa marche dans le marché, y achetant épices, légumes et poissons frais. Elle entreprit ensuite de se rendre chez le boucher, novembre était bientôt là, ainsi que les carêmes interdisant la consommation de viandes et de lait, et ceci sur une quarantaine de jours. Sur l'année, le vendredi et le samedi étaient aussi "des jours maigres", fort heureusement, en se jour gris, c'était jeudi. Le mercredi aussi était un jour d'interdiction pour les plus fidèle, mais miss Moineau n'en était pas une, sa foi en Dieu était flou, il lui arrivait de prier, mais en aucun cas de s'attendre à des miracles de sa part. Elle entra donc dans l'immeuble, demandant diverses charcuteries avec le sourire, plaçant les morceaux emballer dans son panier avant de repartir. Et alors qu'elle vérifia sa liste, elle percuta un individu dans le détour d'une ruelle. S'excusant de sa maladresse, ce n'est quand levant les yeux sur le visage de l'homme qu'elle regretta ses dires. L'individu la fixa aussi d'un air stupéfait, mais un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque Mirabelle recula.

- Miss Moineau, quelle belle surprise, toujours aussi belle. Fit souligner celui-ci en lui caressant le coin de la lèvre, où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Mais elle réagit aussitôt, serrant fermement le poignet du noble et le reculant de son visage.

- Merci Jean, venant de toi ceci en ait presque insultant. Répondit-elle froidement. Maintenant excuses-moi, mais je dois m'en aller.

- Allons, ne sois pas timide, laisse-moi t'offrir un verre, histoire de parlé du bon vieux temps de nos chamailleries.

- Pardon ? Penses-tu vraiment qu'un verre te ferra pardonné la mort de ma mère ?

- Sache que ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie tué. Retoqua celui-ci en lui agrippant le bras.

- Vraiment ? Ne te souviens-tu donc pas de ton petit ménage pour me donner une chance de la sauver ? Le baiser que tu as temps voulu me prendre pour sa, possible, libération.

- Voyons, nous étions jeunes et stupide, laisse donc moi une chance de me racheter.

Mirabelle libéra son bras d'un geste violant, alors que son poing de libre vint frapper la joue du noble. Celui-ci recula sous la surprise, ainsi que l'impacte, sentant un léger goût métallique dans sa bouche. Du Vautours semblait être sous le choc, regardant la belle se trouvant à quelques pas de lui, le fixer avec dégout et colère. Mais son sourire revint doucement, accompagner d'un petit rire.

- Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi farouche. Dit-il en déviant les yeux sur le panier. Depuis quand une paysanne comme toi peut s'offrir de la viande de premier choix ?

- Ceci ne te regarde pas Jean, maintenant je te prierais de disparaître de ma vue.

- Tu oses toujours frapper et répondre à un noble. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné de te voir, encore, en vie. Après la pendaison, tu as disparu de Blois.

- Tu dois être déçu, tu m'envoies ravi.

- Ho non, au contraire, je suis heureux de te revoir. Avoua celui-ci en fixant le buste de la jeune femme. Tu as grandi Mirabelle, tu es devenu une belle femme.

- Toujours aussi arrogant et fier…tu me dégoutes.

Sur ce, miss Moineau tourna les talons et entreprit sa marche en direction du château. Mais une main ferme vint lui agripper le bras. Elle se retourna donc rapidement et avec colère, dirigeant de nouveau son poing dans le visage du noble. Mais celui-ci le stoppa, avant d'enfoncer violement son genou dans le ventre de la demoiselle. Celle-ci en avait le souffle coupé sous le coup, avant de se retrouver ventre contre un mur, Du Vautours plaquant son torse sur son dos, tenant fermement ses bras alors qu'il glissa sa tête sur l'épaule tremblante de la jeune femme.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi, mon petit moineau.

Mirabelle resta sous le choc à son tour, frissonnant en sentant la langue de l'homme sur sa joue. Comment avait-elle pu se faire métriser aussi facilement ? Jean avait le don de l'exaspérer, lui faire perdre sa concentration, ses moyens, sous la colère et le dégout qu'elle avait envers lui et sa famille. Elle commença à se débattre, mais le noble était fort, il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle et s'amusait de sa réaction. Il la retourna, la regardant de haut tout en frottant son torse contre la poitrine de sa proie.

- Arrête ça Jean ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec et froid.

- Pourquoi obéirais-je ? Ne me dis pas que je risque d'avoir des problèmes avec ton père? Ho, mais j'oubliai, tu n'en as pas.

- Je n'ai peut-être pas de père, mais la famille que je sers ne sera pas contente d'apprendre la perte d'une de leur servante.

- Ho, tu es donc bien à la botte d'une famille, intéressant. Mais qui te dis que tu vas disparaître ? Je n'ai nulle envie de te tuer. Cependant…Souffla-t-il dans l'oreille de la demoiselle. Rien ne t'interdit de t'offrir à moi, comme ta mère l'avait fait pour cet homme.

- Espèce d'ordure, ma mère s'était offert à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je préférai encore me donner à la faucheuse qu'à toi, Jean ! Dit-elle avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans l'oreille du noble, tirant d'un coup sec.

Un cri de douleur se fit entendre. Sous la douleur, Du Vautours recula de sa victime afin que celle-ci lâche prise. Elle en profita pour lui donner un coup dans la tempe afin qu'il perde son équilibre, avant de récupéré son panier, précédemment tombé, et s'enfuir. Elle courra dans la ruelle avec rapidité, mais entendit l'homme la poursuivre dans son dos. Elle ne pouvait escalader les façades pour le semer, au risque de perdre sa couverture d'assassin, et encore moins rejoindre une place publique. Les templiers serait sûrement demander en renfort par Jean pour la rattraper. Zigzagant de ruelles en ruelles, Mirabelle fini par quitter la cité et traversa une petite prairie avant de rejoindre un bosquet. Jean la poursuivait toujours, et bien qu'elle était un plus rapide que lui, elle était moins endurante. Lâchant son panier qui la gênait dans sa fuite, et retirant son tablier blanc et sa coiffe pour mieux se cacher dans l'ombre, elle s'enfonça plus loin dans des buissons. Mirabelle en profita pour sortir son stylet de sa botte, respirant le plus silencieusement possible. Jean arriva une quinzaine de secondes plus tard, amusé et énervé à la fois. Il venait de perdre sa proie de vue, regardant lentement autour de lui.

- Tu n'as pas pu aller bien loin avec tes petites ailes Moineau ! Si tu te rends, aucun mal ne te seras fait ! Inversement, je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de ton cas ! Dit celui-ci en sortant son épée de son fourreau.

Il commença à fouiller de sa lame chaque buisson, approchant doucement de la jeune servante. Elle serra son arme dans sa paume, hésitant d'accepter sa demande. En se montrant armée et apte au combat, Mirabelle mettait la confrérie en danger, mais se rendre lui ferait perdre son honneur… et sûrement sa virginité. Deux solutions s'offraient à elle, le tuer, ou se rendre. Il approcha toujours, son épée s'enfonça dans le buisson, et alors que la jeune femme se prépara à attaquer, une voix se fit entendre dans son dos.

- Bien le bonjour Monsieur. Tailladez les buissons est fort agréable, mais je doute que ceux-ci soient de mon avis. Dit l'inconnu avec humour.

- Ho, vous croyez ? Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Alban Grand-Duc, et vous-même ?

- Jean Du Vautours. Dit-il d'un air un peu fier et furieux.

- Enchanté ! J'ai trouvé ce panier, cette coiffe et ce tablier plus loin, sauriez-vous à qui ils appartiennent ?

- Heu je…non, je l'ignore. Répondit Jean avec une mine hautaine. Maintenant veuillez m'excusez, mais l'ordre m'appelle. Au revoir.

L'homme se retira, disparaissant quelques arbres plus loin. Alban soupira de soulagement. Mirabelle se releva, l'air à la fois furieuse et gêner. L'homme lui sourit, la regardant un peu de haut avant d'approcher son visage au sien. Miss Moineau plaça aussitôt son stylet sous la gorge de celui-ci.

- Ho ! Mirabelle, je viens de te rendre un grand service, tu me dois au moins un baiser.

- Six ans que je te connais Alban, depuis le jour de notre première rencontre, tu essais de m'embrasser.

- Et j'ai réussi bons nombres de fois. Retoqua celui-ci avec fierté. Mais depuis deux ans, il est difficile de te prendre par surprise, se qui prouve que mon entrainement était ingénieux.

- Ingénieux ? Vicieux serait plus juste ! Corrigea-t-elle en récupérant sa coiffe et son tablier. Et sache que je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

- J'aime quand tu montes sur tes grands chevaux, ton regard est digne d'un assassin. Souligna Grand-Duc en lui caressant la joue.

- N'oublie pas que je pourrai aussi me conduire comme tel, et trancher ta jolie gorge. Répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire au coin.

- Mais tu ne le feras pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu tiens trop à moi.

Mirabelle retira la lame, regardant l'homme avec malice alors qu'il glissa sa main dans sa chevelure brune, approchant ses lèvres des siennes. Et alors qu'un léger baiser y fut posé, Mirabelle le fit tomber d'un élégant croche-pied. Alban se retrouva les fesses à terre, regardant la belle rire avant de s'enfuir.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, devant le château des Grand-Duc, la jeune servante arriva seule, essoufflée, mais rassurée. Elle retourna dans la cuisine pour y déposer son panier et l'argent. Une fois le repas fini et déguster, Mirabelle s'occupa de la maison en compagnie d'autres domestiques, aidant à la vaisselle, dépoussiérant la bibliothèque, repassant le linge et amenant, dans la soirée, le repas dans le bureau du maître. Charles Grand-duc était assit à son bureau, pensif. C'est alors qu'il prit à la jeune femme de s'asseoir.<p>

- Mirabelle, j'ai eu courant que les De Vautours ont déménagé dans la capitale. Voyant qu'elle resta muette, il reprit. Ont m'a aussi informer que tu as rencontrées l'un d'entre eux ce matin.

- …Oui, j'ai croisé Jean Du Vautours dans une ruelle.

- Hum…Mon fils, Alban, m'a aussi raconté votre petite escapade avec celui-ci.

- …Je n'ai pas mis la confrérie en danger, il ne sait rien.

- Vous l'auriez donc tué si Alban n'était pas intervenu ?

- …Oui…

- En êtes-vous sûr mon enfant ?...j'en doute.

- Et pourquoi cela Maître Charles ?

- Pas sans informations, après tout, sa famille est la cause de la mort de votre mère…n'est-ce pas ? Dit l'homme en la voyant baisser les yeux. Je vois…sachez que les De Vautours sont une famille difficile à atteindre, Jean a d'ailleurs su vous métrisez, ne le sous estimez pas mademoiselle Moineau, il est plus fort que vous ne le pensez. Il continua de l'observer, celle-ci restant muette, la mine contrarier. Ne vous inquiété pas, son père est mort depuis un moment, et son tour est venu.

- Que voulez-vous dire exactement ?

Charles entrouvrit la bouche lorsqu'un assassin entra dans le bureau, en sang, essoufflé, et affolé. Il avait une main plaquer sur le flan, entailler d'un coup d'épée, et de l'autre une lettre. Sur les trois assassins envoyés, il était le seul à être revenu, vivant. Mirabelle réagit aussitôt, demandant à une de ses collègues d'appeler le médecin pendant qu'elle lui proscrit les premiers soins. Elle nettoya la plaie avec un chiffon, attrapant le whisky sur le bureau pour anesthésier la blessure, et utilisant son tablier comme bandage.

- Maître Charles…votre fils est encore en vie…j'ai cette lettre…pour vous.

Ceci fut ses derniers mots avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Mirabelle. Grand-Duc lit le papier avec étonnement, tournant doucement la tête vers la jeune servante. Celle-ci compris à son regard que la lettre lui était indirectement adressée, craignant le pire pour Alban et elle-même.


	7. Sacrifice et déshonneur d'un volatile

**Sacrifice et déshonneur d'un volatile**

Octobre 1261

Il pleuvait ce matin-là. L'odeur du sang lui agressait les narines, alors que la souffrance de son corps lui arrachait des gémissement de douleur, lui faisant tournée la tête, n'aidant aucunement sa douloureuse migraine de passé. Elle ne ressentit que tristesse et regrets, dégout et peine. Elle s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, alors qu'elle avait eu la possibilité de faire machine arrière…ou si elle s'était mieux entrainée, elle aurait pu vaincre son adversaire. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ?

Tout commença depuis la capture de Alban Grand-Duc.

* * *

><p>Charles Grand-Duc fit les cents pas dans son bureau. Il avait toujours la lettre en main, alors que Mirabelle était assit sur une chaise, l'air attristée…et apeurée.<p>

- Je ne peux pas vous demandez ça…je vous considère presque comme ma propre fille.

- C'est votre fils unique Maître Charles…faites se qu'il vous demande dans la lettre… Dit la jeune femme d'un ton neutre.

- Il doit y avoir une autre solution…Il va sûrement vous interrogez, vous torturez Mirabelle. Replique l'homme avec inquiétude.

- Je ne dirai rien…qu'importe mon sort…la confrérie ne sera pas en danger… Reprit-t-elle avec calme, alors que ses yeux fixaient le sol, vide de toute émotion.

- Mais il ne s'agit pas de la confrérie, mais de vous ! Alban ne l'aurait pas accepté ! Et il ne l'acceptera pas !

- Alban n'est pas là…si vous refusez de le faire, j'irai moi-même me rendre. Elle ajouter après un court instant. Et n'essayez pas de m'en empêcher…ma décision est prise.

- Pèlerin ne me le pardonnera jamais si je le fais…Il nous fera plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois d'observation et de stratégie, nouvelle, pour venir vous libérez. Je ne préfère même pas pensez se que vous endurez durant ce temps.

- Moi non plus Maître Charles…moi non plus…

L'homme resta muet, regardant la jeune femme avec compassion, inquiétude et tristesse. Voyant que celle-ci ne changerait pas d'avis, car si il y avait une chose qu'il connaissait chez Moineau après six ans de loyaux services, c'était qu'elle était une vraie tête de mule.

- L'échange aura lieu demain soir…une équipe sera au lieu de rendez-vous pour récupérer mon fils…ils le relâcherons une fois que le piège se sera fermer sur vous…pardonnez-moi Mirabelle…pardonnez-moi…

* * *

><p>Le soir de l'échange, Mirabelle mit sa tenue de servante, avec ses chemises de couleur acajou, sa longue et épaisse jupe noire et un tablier blanc. Elle attacha sa chevelure en un chignon, et la cacha par une coiffe incolore. Le repas fut difficile à avaler, un nœud d'angoisse lui tortillait l'estomac, elle avait peur, mais elle devait le faire. Elle attrapa sa cape en laine, avant que Charles ne lui remette une lettre, et monta dans la charrette en compagnie du jardinier. Le voyage sembla durer une éternité, pendant que les premières gouttes de pluies tombèrent à la vue du grand domaine des Du Vautours. Mirabelle mit son capuchon, quelques minutes plus tard, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent non loin de la porte principale. Le stresse monta petit à petit, de plus en plus intensément au fur et à mesure qu'elle approcha de la demeure. Elle frappa à la porte, deux hommes de maison élégamment vêtue vinrent lui ouvrir. Moineau leurs tendit la lettre.<p>

- Le maître vous attend dans son bureau, suivez-moi madame. Dit l'un d'eux.

Elle se retenait de rire nerveusement à son commentaire, entrant et suivant l'homme dans les escaliers menant à l'étage. Elle entendit dans son dos la porte se refermer, sentant un frisson d'horreur parcourir son échine. Son cœur était affolé, Moineau crut que celui-ci allait s'arrêter lorsque l'homme taqua à une porte. Une voix mielleuse se fit entendre et leur demanda d'entrer. Mirabelle retenue son souffle en traversant le seuil de la porte…le piège était en marche. Jean était à son bureau, il écrivait une lettre, et leva les yeux vers son domestique pour lui faire signe d'approcher. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille tout en lui passant une enveloppe. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme de main referma la porte dans son dos…que Mirabelle compris que le piège était à présent fermé.

- Ôtes moi donc cette cape petit oiseau, que je puisse voir tes ailes ! Dit Jean d'un ton jubilatoire et moqueur.

- Inutile, je repars une fois la lettre entre tes mains Jean. Répondit calmement la demoiselle.

Elle approcha, tendant l'enveloppe d'une main. La pénombre de son capuchon cacha ses yeux, Du Vautours prit la lettre, l'ouvrit et la lit, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Les minutes passées en compagnie de son plus grand ennemi mit son cœur et son calme à rude épreuve, mais recula point, elle ne voulait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse et de peur vis à vis de lui. Jean sourit d'avantage, son sourire était malsain, posant la lettre avant de se lever.

- Puis-je disposer ? Demanda la brune avec une certaine douleur dans la gorge.

- Ignores-tu donc la raison de ta venue ? Souffla-t-il

- Oui, Maître Charles m'a demandé de vous remettre cette lettre en main propre. Répondit-elle calmement.

- Vraiment ? Voilà qui est surprenant, tu ne trouves pas ? N'as-tu rien d'autre à me dire ? Comme par exemple, comment as-tu perdu ton doigt ?

- Je suis sous la protection des Grand-Duc, je ne risque donc rien en ta présence. Et pour ce qui est de mon annulaire, je l'ai perdu en faisant la cuisine. Je m'en vais à présent.

Mais Jean avait prévu son départ, elle n'eut le temps de reculer, qu'il lui retira sa cape, lui agrippant ensuite les épaules, avant de la tirer violemment vers son bureau. Les cuisses et le bassin de la demoiselle heurtèrent douloureusement le bois, alors que son buste et ses bras se retrouvèrent sur le plan de travail. Moineau laissa échapper un cri mélangeant surprise et douleur, avant de sentir le corps chaud et imposant de Jean dans son dos. Il lui plaqua les poignets contre la table, allant chuchoter à l'oreille de sa captive.

- Regarde la lettre Mirabelle…tu vois, tu n'es plus sous leur protection, mais la mienne à présent !

- Que…comment est-ce possible ? Dit la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante, paralyser et sous le choc.

- Je t'ai acheté Mirabelle, tu es ma servante…tu m'appartiens. Glissa-t-il dans un souffle.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Jean ! Lâche-moi ! Cria-t-elle en commençant à se débattre.

Mais le blondinet garda fermement sa prise, rejoignant les poignets de la demoiselle dans le dos, afin d'avoir une main de libre, et en profitant pour lui arracher son tablier blanc d'un coup sec. Il l'utilisa pour ligoter les mains de la belle brune en colère, la redressant en entourant son bras autour de sa gorge. Mirabelle cessa de gesticuler, essayant difficilement de respirer.

- N'as-tu rien à me dire sur une certaine confrérie ? Chuchota-t-il.

- De quoi…tu parles ? Répondit-elle, étouffée.

- Peut-être que ceci te rafraichira la mémoire Moineau.

Avec sa main de libre, Du Vautours vint masser doucement un des seins de la servante, alors qu'il relâcha légèrement la prise sur sa gorge. Celle-ci étouffa un gémissement, respirant rapidement et sentant son corps trembler de terreur. Elle resta silencieuse, au plus grand plaisir de son tortionnaire qui dévia doucement sa main sur le bas-ventre de la belle. Mirabelle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, essayant de gesticuler, en vain.

- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir Mirabelle…et ton intimité sera épargnée. Souffla-t-il en lui léchant son cou.

- Je ne sais rien…arrête Jean. Répondit-elle d'une voix étrangler par la crainte, alors qu'elle sentit l'érection du noble sur le haut de ses fesses.

- J'en doute…mon petit moineau. Parles, et je te libérai…tu seras libre de quitter cette endroit…réfléchit bien ma douce.

- Jean…je…je ne sais rien…je t'en pris…ne fait pas ça…

La jeune femme tremblait de tout son petit corps, sentant les premières larmes couler de ses yeux fermés. L'homme jubilât en l'entendant le supplier, commençant à caresser le sexe de la demoiselle par dessus le tissu. Elle réagit aussitôt par un crie, serrant les cuisses et retenant ses gémissements dans sa gorge serrer par la peur, l'angoisse et l'humiliation qu'elle subissait. Il essayait de la faire parler, la faire craquer, avouer ! Mirabelle savait que son ennemi utiliserait de tel moyen contre elle, car il savait que le dégout lui faisait plus mal que la torture à l'état pur. Il aimait ça, l'humilier, la sentir soumise à ses caprices, son érection ne devint que plus grande. Les supplications de la belle brune et ses gémissements naissants l'encouragèrent sur cette voix.

- Toujours rien à me dire ?

- Non…arrête…je…je ne sais rien…arrête !

- Hum…peut-être que tu dis la vérité…je te connais Mirabelle, si tu avais été des leurs, tu aurais tenter de me tuer l'autre jour…et tu serais armé ce soir…mais la seule chose que je sens à travers tes vêtements, c'est ton corps nue et chaud. Grogna-t-il d'un ton excité.

- Alors pourquoi ne t'arrêtes-tu pas Jean ! Hurla-t-elle avec désespoir.

- J'ai dis que j'arrêterai si tu me disais ce que je voulais savoir…mais étant donner que tu ne sais rien…je ne vois aucune raison de m'arrêter.

Moineau resta sous le choc, les yeux grands ouverts alors que le noble la retourna face à lui, la fixant d'un air hautain et sadique, et sortant un poignard de sa poche. Il vint faire une entaille sur la joue de la demoiselle, celle-ci était paralyser, plus épouvanté par le regard de son agresseur que par la lame en elle-même. Un petit filet de sang coula, Jean la lécha doucement, passant ensuite sa langue vers les lèvres de sa victime. Mais celle-ci dévia son visage, amusant le jeune blond qui prit son menton d'une main ferme pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle les ferma, tout comme sa bouche pendant que l'homme lécha les larmes de sa belle proie apeurer. Il lui chuchota des ordres, la menaçant avec son poignard sous la gorge. Mirabelle ouvrit doucement les yeux, laissant voir une lueur de crainte et de désespoir dans ses iris, faisant d'avantage sourire le templier.

- Embrasse-moi Mirabelle…embrasse ton maître…

Le cœur de la jeune assassin se serra d'avantage, sa poitrine la faisait souffrir, son corps entier la torturait, mais pas autant que son esprit. Jean allait réussir à lui prendre son honneur, et bien qu'elle subissait ce châtiment pour le bien de Alban, elle n'en restait pas moins anéantit. Elle pausa, à contre cœur, ses lèvres sur ceux du noble. Il força le passage avec sa langue afin de l'embrasser fougueusement, lui agrippant fermement les cheveux afin qu'elle ne bouge pas son visage. Il la laissa reprendre son souffle en laissant un petit filet de bave entre l'écart de leur bouche. Du Vautours en profita pour lui couper son haut, dévoilant une poitrine opulente et de petits tétons légèrement dressés. Il rangea son arme et allongea sa victime sur son bureau une fois s'être débarrassé de ce qui s'y trouvait dessus. Il contempla le corps de la belle, se penchant pour lui lécher un sein, massant le second avec une paume ferme. Mirabelle gémit, criant avec colère et peur de temps en temps, gesticulant doucement son corps dans tous les sens. Le templier releva la jupe de sa proie avec sa seconde main, retirant son sous-vêtements le longs de ses jambes et de ses bottes. Il leva la tête pour regarder le petit coussin de poil qui recouvrait son pubis, allant gentiment jouer de ses doigts experts sur le sexe de sa victime. Celle-ci laissa échapper un hurlement de mécontentement, sentant sa gorge brûler à force de crier grâce.

- Allons Mirabelle…ne me dit pas…que tu es vierge ? Dit-il avec un sourire vicieux.

- Noooooooon ! Jean ! Pas ça ! Noooooon ! Hurla-t-elle en sanglotant.

- Hahaha !…j'ai donc l'honneur d'être le premier…quelle chance ! Cria-t-il en jubilant.

Mirabelle gémit fortement, reprenant son souffle bruyamment alors que son bas ventre réagit à ses caresses intimes. Son corps en feu l'a faisait souffrir, son esprit était embrumé par l'excitation, son instinct de reproduction étant en alerte. Jean se retira un instant, regardant sa victime en sueur, tremblante et gesticulante d'envie. Il se plaça à genoux sur le bureau, relevant les jambes de la demoiselle pour les mettre sur ses épaules. Il regarda avec appétit le sexe mouillé de son ennemie d'enfance, déboutonnant son pantalon afin de libérer son membre gonflé et dur. Il le frotta contre les lèvres intimes afin de voir le visage de Moineau s'illuminer de honte et de frayeur, y enfonçant son gland tout en regardant sa captive d'un air supérieure et exciter en se léchant les babines. Mirabelle laissa échapper un dernier hurlement, puissant, suppliant et douloureux. Le templier venait de la pénétrer d'un coup violant, entamant des coups de bassin bestial. La jeune assassin n'eut plus la force de crier, ne ressentant que douleur, sentant l'odeur du sang qui s'échappait de son intimité, à présent souillé. Son cœur l'a fit incroyablement souffrir, elle crut mourir, respirant péniblement sous les assauts forcés du noble. Elle entendit un râle intense de plaisir venant de son violeur, sentant sa semence chaude se rependre en elle. Son dernier souvenir fut le sourire triomphant de Jean, avant de s'ombrer dans le noir le plus total.


	8. Vautour jusqu'à l'os

**Vautour jusqu'à l'os**

Pèlerin était dans une colère noir, retenu par deux confrères assassins alors que Charles se remit debout. Sa joue était rouge et commençait à gonfler, mais il n'était pas en colère contre son vieil ami, dans un sens, il pensait l'avoir mérité. Alban avait eu la même réaction de colère lorsque son équipe le ramena, en piteux état, mais contrairement à Ferdinand, il n'eu la force de lever son poing.

- Comment as-tu osez Charles ! Laissez Mirabelle entre les mains de l'ennemie ! Comment ton fils a-t-il fait pour échouer la mission ?! Ils étaient trois !

- Alban m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. La demeure de Jean Du Vautours est surveillée par des templiers, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que tous les domestiques de la maison soient des hommes entrainer au combat. Sans oublier que ce jeune noble est très doué à l'épée.

- Et comment avez-vous l'intention de récupérer Mirabelle ?! Cria l'assassin.

- Nous ne la récupérons pas. Répondit Charles, à contre cœur.

- Pardon ?...mais…mais enfin pourquoi ?! Reprit Pèlerin.

- Jean a vu le visage de mon fils. J'ai donc acheté son silence en lui offrant la jeune Moineau. J'ai confiance en celle-ci, elle ne dira rien sur la confrérie, et je pense qu'elle arrivera à finir notre mission.

- Vous pensez que Mirabelle peut tuer Jean ? Mais vous êtes fou ! Elle n'est pas assez expérimentée ! Dit-il alors qu'il gesticulait sous la rage.

- Du Vautours pensera qu'elle n'est pas une menace, Mirabelle à donc deux atouts dans sa manche contrairement à nous. Premièrement, l'approche. Et deuxièmement, la surprise. Elle est patiente, prudente et stratégique, il lui faudra du temps, et elle y laissera sûrement des plumes, mais je pense qu'elle en ait capable. Ne croyez-vous pas en votre disciple ?

Pèlerin resta muet, calmant doucement sa fureur. Les deux assassins le lâchèrent, alors que l'homme marcha en direction de la porte. Il quitta le bureau, claquant celle-ci, pendant que Charles s'assit sur son fauteuil, se frottant les yeux dans un soupir fatigué.

* * *

><p>Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme s'ouvrir difficilement, la douleur se faisait sentir dans tout son corps, chaque muscle, mais particulièrement sa fleur vaginale irritée et son cœur déchiré. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, battant des paupières afin de voir la pièce qui l'entourait. Moineau était seule, dans une chambre. Des draps la recouvraient alors qu'elle se redressa dans un fort gémissement de douleur. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient liées par des menottes et une chaine courte. La jeune assassin vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, sentant le bois du plancher sous ses pieds dénudés. Mais lorsqu'elle se leva et fit le premier pas, son corps nu tomba comme une poupée de chiffon dans un intense râle de douleur. Ses jambes tremblaient, sentant son bas ventre la faire souffrir. Son corps était fatigué, ceci lui rappelait ses premiers entrainement d'assassin, il y a de cela six ans, mais la souffrance de ses muscles n'était pas aussi intense en ce temps-là.<p>

Mirabelle prit appui contre la table de chevet pour se mettre debout, lentement, douloureusement, avant d'avancer d'un pas trainant et vacillant vers la fenêtre. Dehors il pleuvait encore, elle vit les jardins de la demeure ainsi que les templiers qui montaient la garde. Plus loin, il y avait un champ, puis un bosquet. Paris était à deux heures de marche, et le domaine des Grand-Duc à environs trois heures. Elle soupira, sa fuite serait un échec dans son état, sans oublier sa couverture d'assassin. C'est alors qu'elle entendit le verrou de la porte, avant que Jean n'entre en compagnie de deux majordomes. Par reflexe, Mirabelle se mit de dos aux hommes en cachant sa poitrine. Du Vantours rit doucement à cette vue, celui du corps nu et tremblant de son ennemie d'enfance. Il approcha avec ses domestiques, la jeune femme ne bougea pas, la tête tournée vers l'individu en le regardant avec peur. Il l'attrapa par la taille, plaquant leur corps l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il lui caressa la joue. Il la fixa intensément de ses yeux bruns, glissant doucement sa main dans la belle chevelure auburn de sa victime apeurer. Sans prévenir, il l'empoigna et attira son visage pour lui voler un baiser avec fougue. Mirabelle était sous le choc, ne réagissant que cinq secondes plus tard en lui mordant violemment la lèvre. La tête de Jean recula aussitôt dans un crie, raffermissant sa prise dans les cheveux de sa captive. Il passa sa langue sur sa blessure, le regard malicieux et le sourire satisfait.

- Bonjour Mirabelle, en voilà un accueil chaleureux pour ton futur mari.

- Je ne serrai jamais ta femme Jean…jamais…Répondit-elle faiblement.

- Peut-être…mais l'enfant que tu portes est à "nous". Souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Le regard de la belle se figea. Elle se souvenu de la scène de la veille, Jean avait jouit, repensant sa semence chaude, qu'elle sentit se déverser dans son corps. Malgré le fait que c'était sa première fois, et combien même elle n'était pas enceinte, Mirabelle savait que Jean recommencerait et s'assurait qu'elle porterait en elle le fruit de leur union. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues, alors que Jean glissa doucement sa main sur le cou, puis la poitrine, et enfin le ventre de la jeune femme. Il le caressa doucement, regardant Moineau avec un petit sourire aux coins.

- J'ai toujours désiré un enfant de toi mon petit moineau, tu es si belle, si désirable ! Tu me rends fou ! Jamais une femme ne m'a autant excité que toi. Avoua-t-il d'un ton jubilatoire. Si tu n'étais pas aussi fatigué, je te prendrai à l'instant ! Mais un brun de toilette s'impose, ainsi qu'un bon repas. Dit-il en se retirant. Messieurs, prenez grand soin de notre invitée, emmenez-la dans la salle de bain et donné lui des vêtements propres, je l'attendrai à la salle à manger pour diner.

* * *

><p>Cloué au lit, Alban Grand-Duc se rétablissait doucement de ses blessures. La torture avait été longue et douloureuse, son visage était en piteux état, et son nez fut remit en place. Des coupures ornaient son torse, et des traces de fer rouge se trouvaient dans son dos. Mais il ne parla pas, ne pensant qu'à la confrérie et à celle qu'il aimait. Les bandages qui le recouvraient en grande partie étaient propres, récemment changer par les femmes soignantes. Son père, Charles, vint lui rendre visite, soulager de constater que son fils avait retrouvé des couleurs. Il s'assit près du lit, mains nouées, ne laissant voir qu'une chaine argenté y dépasser. Le corps baissé vers son descendant, celui-ci le fixait faiblement de ses yeux miel.<p>

- Père…il faut sauvé Mirabelle…

- Alban, la sauvée serait trop dangereux, tout aussi bien pour elle, que pour nous. Dit doucement son paternel.

- Dans se cas…j'irai moi-même la sauvée. Répondit-il d'un ton froid.

- Alors tu quitteras la France, tu seras en sécurité en Italie en compagnie de ton oncle.

- Hors de question…Père.

- Ce n'était pas une possibilité, mais un ordre. Tu rejoindras ton oncle, de gré ou de force.

* * *

><p>La vue du repas sur la table à manger dégouta Moineau, pourtant elle adorait ça, le poisson. Les premières bouchées furent difficiles, elle grimaçait, son ventre était patraque et douloureux. Jean l'observait, assit juste en face de celle-ci. La jeune assassin but beaucoup d'eau, alors qu'elle en renversa quelques gouttes sur son encolure ras-de-cou de son surcot ouvert de teinture bleu. Le corsage était fendu et largement échancré des hanches aux emmanchures, laissant apercevoir sa cotte blanche écrue, tandis que le devant formait une sorte de gilet. La ceinture en cuir mettait sa ligne en valeur, portant des tissus précieux pour l'époque et une coiffe.<p>

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe Mirabelle, comment te sens-tu dans ta future tenue en tant qu'épouse ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix mielleuse et un peu exciter.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une catin, non pas à cause de la robe, mais de sa signification à tes yeux. Répondit-elle froidement.

- Tu finiras par changer d'avis Moineau, tu accepteras ma demande. Tu porteras une tenue de servante en attendant ce jour, mes hommes te la donneront demain.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des hommes pour te servir ? Venant de toi, c'est très surprenant. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Il est difficile de se concentrer lorsque de belles dames entour un homme, mon père, en a payé le prix fort, car c'est une servante qui l'a tué. Expliqua-t-il dans un soupir. Il a baissé sa garde, j'ai donc pris mes précautions.

Jean s'essuya la bouche alors qu'un majordome récupéra son assiette, un autre en fit de même pour la demoiselle quelques minutes plus tard. Le noble de leva, allant rejoindre Moineau et lui tendre son bras. Celle-ci refusa du regard, le blond lui prit donc le bras de force.

- Je te raccompagne dans ta chambre Mirabelle, tu as baillé une bonne dizaine de fois durant le repas, même si tu t'es montrée distraite. Dit-il en remarquant une lueur de peur dans les yeux de la belle. Allons n'est pas peur, je ne vais rien te faire pour aujourd'hui, je peux me montrer galant avec toi.

Sans prévenir, Moineau enfonça son poing dans la joue du jeune homme. Celui recula, pendant que deux domestiques vinrent maitriser la demoiselle en colère. Elle se débattait, des larmes coulaient de ses joues, elle avait si mal, et Jean venait de lui saigner le cœur avec son hypocrisie.

- Galant ?! Tu l'as été hier en me violant ?! Sale ordure ! Je t'interdis de me toucher !

Du Vautours fixa la demoiselle avec surprise, venant attraper une poignée de cheveux de la brune avec colère. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, y voyant la rage de sa victime ainsi que de la crainte. Son corps tremblait, l'idée même qu'il la touche la faisait réagir agressivement. Il fini par sourire, doucement, desserrant ses doigts afin de lui caresser la tête.

- Je me ferai un plaisir de te faire payer ton geste demain mon petit moineau. Messieurs, emmenez-la dans sa chambre, et récupérez ses vêtements. Ce soir elle mangera seul, et n'oubliez pas de verrouiller la porte. Ordonna-t-il en attrapant le menton de l'assassin. Ainsi tu auras le temps de méditer, Mirabelle.

* * *

><p>Son regard était vide…ses yeux bruns s'éteignirent petit à petit, de jour en jour, de semaine en semaine…et après un deux mois de torture mental et physique, Moineau finit par céder. Il ne passait presque plus une journée, une soirée, sans que Jean ne la souille, encore, et de bien différente façon, toutes plus humiliantes les une que les autres. Mirabelle était à présent une servante obéissante, soumise, avec comme dernière lueur de rébellion sa réponse négative pour le mariage.<p>

Jean contempla le corps nu de sa belle s'empalée sur lui, soulignant de son doigt la peau meurtris de celle-ci, ainsi que les nombreuses marque de dents sur sa poitrine généreuse. Il en était fier, car Mirabelle était à présent son esclave, qui obéissait au moindre de ses désirs. Sa plus grande jouissance fut lorsqu'elle se soumit pour la première fois, après plusieurs semaines de supplice physique, allant caresser son dos alors que celle-ci commença à le chevaucher. Il sentit les marques de brûlure au fer, ainsi que les cicatrices laisser par le fouet en cuir, l'excitant comme un fou. Moineau continua sa "tâche" dans des gémissements douloureux et une expression triste, celle que Jean préférait.

- Allons, soit un peu plus passionnée ma douce, tu ne voudrais quand même pas retourner dans la cave, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa victime ne dit pas un mot, ne laissant paraître qu'une expression d'horreur sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux, accélérant le rythme en le chevauchant intensément dans d'innombrable crie mélangeant douleur et plaisir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Jean jouit dans un râle bruyant, allant caresser doucement le corps en sueur de la jeune femme qui était à présent allonger sur lui, épuiser.

- Gentille fille…Je pourrais me montrer beaucoup plus doux avec toi ma belle, si tu étais ma femme. Dit-il doucement. Alors, pour la millième fois, acceptes-tu de m'épouser ?

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres à la réponse de la jeune assassin, embrassant celle-ci avec vigueur avant de s'endormir à ses cotés.


	9. Robe blanche, robe d'hiver

Robe blanche, robe d'hiver

Mirabelle fixa son reflet dans le miroir, le regard vide de tout émotion, observant le tissu blanc qui recouvrait son corps alors que les domestiques s'occupait des définitions de sa robe. N'était-ce pas sensé être le plus beau jour de sa vie de femme ? Son cœur était si serrer dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression qu'il saignait, encore et encore. Elle retenait ses larmes, elle devait être forte. La musique se fit entendre, ayant la sensation d'écouter le requiem de la mort, alors qu'un homme lui donna son bouquet et mit son voile blanchâtre devant son visage pâle. Elle avança lentement, accompagner de sa longue traine de robe de mariée, et des témoins.

Le mariage avait lieu dans l'église, il y avait que Jean et Mirabelle, ainsi que les domestiques et ses templiers dans l'enceinte de la grande salle. La famille du noble ne fut pas la bienvenue, celle-ci était contre ce mariage, mais Du Vautours s'en fichait, il avait l'héritage de son père, et à présent la femme de sa vie. Moineau resta silencieuse, la tête baissée devant ce qui allait être son époux.

- Mirabelle…tu es si belle. Dit-il doucement.

- …Merci… Répondit elle faiblement en levant à peine les yeux.

Jean sourit, alors que la cérémonie commença. Le temps passa, chaque minute passée au coté du noble était digne d'un coup de poignard dans l'estomac, et quand elle du dire le fameux "oui", Moineau cru qu'elle allait vomir sur place tant elle se sentait mal. Une larme coula lorsque l'homme lui souleva son voile, voyant ses yeux bruns s'illuminer d'une lueur triomphante, fêtant sa victoire avec un long et langoureux baisé. D'autres larmes coulèrent à cet instant, elle était à présent mariée à lui. Tout était clair à présent, personne ne viendrait la sauver, ni même Alban, son bien aimé. Elle ne se sentit jamais aussi seule qu'à ce moment cauchemardesque, alors que les lèvres de Jean se détachèrent des siennes.

Le soir même, Du Vautours voulu fêter l'événement au lit, et combien même si il se montrait plus doux qu'en général, Moineau avait toujours aussi mal intérieurement. Elle allait devoir apprendre à l'aimer…en attendant de trouver un plan.

* * *

><p>Début Février 1262<p>

Moineau regarda son ventre pendant que son mari dormait à ses cotés. Elle avait prit du poids, il était légèrement rond, le bébé était bien là. Elle fixa ensuite la fenêtre, il faisait si froid dehors, et pourtant, ceci n'empêchait pas les templiers de faire leur tour de garde. La neige tombait rapidement, la bise semblait forte, étouffant presque les ronflements de son mari. Jean dormait à point fermer, contrairement à sa femme qui avait perdu le sommeil. Mais elle n'était pas étonnée, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils faisaient l'amour tous les soirs, et cette nuit là, Mirabelle l'avait vidé. Elle se leva doucement, enfilant sa robe de chambre, quittant la pièce en faisant signe au domestique de ne pas faire de bruit.

- Madame, auriez-vous encore mal au ventre ? Chuchota-t-il.

- Oui Arthur…j'ai peur pour le bébé. Dit-elle d'une petite voix inquiète.

- Je comprends, il ne se passe presque aucune nuit sans que vous vous leviez.

- Je suis désolé Arthur.

- Ne le soyez pas madame, la grippe ne vous a guère aidé le mois dernier. Je vais vous préparer un thé dans la cuisine, venez. Répliqua doucement l'homme.

Tout deux arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Mirabelle s'assit à la table des domestiques, alors que celui-ci fit chauffer de l'eau et prépara une assiette de charcuterie. Il connaissait madame Du Vautours et son appétit grandissant, celle-ci coupant comme toujours un morceau de viande. Elle regarda l'heure, trois heures du matin…c'était l'heure.

La jeune femme se leva, s'approcha de l'homme et se plaçant à ses cotés avant de regarder le feu avec douceur.

- Vous avez froid madame ?

- Non. Dit-elle en pausant sa main gauche sur son ventre. J'aime regarder les flammes danser, c'est si beau…si chaud…si vivant.

- Oui. Répondit-il avec un air amuser.

Le sourire de l'homme s'effaça peu à peu, suivit de son souffle. Ses yeux eurent juste le temps de se baisser, voyant l'objet de sa mort. La lame du couteau était enfoncée dans sa gorge, ne laissant échapper aucun son, alors que la jeune assassin rattrapa le corps afin qu'il tombe sans un bruit. Elle marcha ensuite vers la arche en bois de la cuisine, s'adossant au mur pendant qu'un second domestique entra et vit le corps ensanglanté. Lui aussi n'eu le temps de dire un mot, connaissant le même sort que son collègue.

Mirabelle continua d'assassiner les majordomes un à un, silencieusement. Ceux qui dormaient dans leur chambre n'eurent le temps de comprendre qu'ils iraient dans l'au-delà celle nuit là, la jeune assassin n'ayant eu aucun mal à déverrouiller leur porte.

Elle prit ensuite leurs vêtements, s'habillant assez chaudement afin de sortir dans la neige. Elle avança prudemment entre les buissons, repérant chaque templier, s'organisant rapidement afin de les éliminer à leur tour. La neige absorba les bruits des corps tombant lourdement à terre, avant de retourner dans la demeure de son mari.

- …À nous deux…Jean…

Elle retira ses vêtements en trop, et tâcher de sang, lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit dans les escaliers. Jean arriva dans le salon, découvrant les corps morts de ses domestiques. Mais à peine qu'il n'eut le temps de se retourner, qu'il sentit une vive douleur dernière la tête, et s'évanouit. À son réveille, l'homme était dans une pièce sombre…la cave ?! Son corps était nu et il avait les poignets attacher par des chaines suspendu en hauteur. Ses yeux exprimèrent de la peur et de la surprise pour la première fois depuis des mois, lors que l'assassin se retira de la pénombre.

- Mirabelle…c'est toi qui ? Demanda-t-il en bégayant.

- Oui Jean, c'est moi. Répondit-elle froidement.

L'homme semblait sous le choc, sentant dans la seconde qui suit la réponse de la jeune femme, la lame d'une épée lui entailler un peu la peau de son cou.

- Alors tu étais...de la confrérie des assassins…depuis le début ?

- Oui Jean, je l'ai ai rejoins aussitôt que ta famille à tuer la mienne, il y a de cela bientôt 7 ans. J'ai été entrainer, endurcit, dans l'idée de me venger de toi.

- Alors pourquoi…pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps, pourquoi avoir fuit lors de nos retrouvailles ?

- J'aurai pu te tuer depuis le jour de notre rencontre, dans la rue, mais j'avais besoin de renseignement…je ne pouvais pas te tuer, pas ce jour là.

- Surprenant…vraiment…sacrifier ta virginité, ton honneur, ton cœur…pour la confrérie. Que veux-tu savoir pour que tu lances ainsi ton âme au enfer ?

- Qui a dénoncé ma mère ? Dit-elle sèchement.

- …Je l'ignore, c'est mon père qui l'a arrêté, pas moi.

- Certes, mais connaissant ton paternel, il te l'a dit, il a roucouler sa victoire, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla-t-elle avant de lui entailler le torse d'un coup d'épée. Jean cria, mais à peine il se remit de sa souffrance, que la lame était de nouveau sous sa gorge.

- …Je l'ignore…

- Mauvaise réponse.

Mirabelle se dirigea vers une des torches qui éclairait la pièce, faisait chauffer la lame de son épée. Elle revint vers son prisonnier avec une expression de haine, froide, comme le ton de sa voix.

- Combien de temps vas-tu pourvoir tenir ?

Cette question lui avait été demandée quelques mois plus tôt, mais cette fois, les rôles étaient inversé. Sa patiente allait finalement payer, alors qu'elle plaqua la lame dans le dos du noble.

Les hurlements auraient pu réveiller la demeure dans son ensemble, Jean reprenait difficilement son souffle, brûlé, mutilé et en sang. Moineau avait employée les tortures qu'il lui avait fait, cependant elle fut assez cruelle pour lui brûler ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

- …Un paysan…un certain August Beauchamps…c'est lui qui a emmener mon père au rendez-vous. Répondit-il faiblement.

- Comment avait-il su pour le rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle avec froideur.

- Je l'ignore…il disait que quelqu'un l'avait payé…Il savait que sans explication valable…mon père ne l'aurai pas cru…et donc pas récompenser. Dit-il avec une pause, avant de reprendre. Avant de me tuer…dis moi…que vas-tu faire…de notre enfant ?

- …je…je l'ignore Jean…Adieu.

L'assassin l'acheva d'un coup d'épée dans le ventre, le regardant souffrir durant plusieurs minutes avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses joues, non pas parce qu'elle l'aimait, mais pour l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre. Torturer une personne, aussi détestable soit-elle, n'était pas agréable, même face à lui. Mais elle était aussi soulager, même si sa mission n'était pas fini.

* * *

><p>Italie, ville de Florence, avril 1262<p>

Mirabelle regarda son ventre rond et rigide, sentant le bébé bouger, légèrement. Elle était assit confortablement dans une calèche, admirant la splendeur de se pays prospère par la fenêtre, l'Italie. Quelques semaines plus tôt de cela, en mars, Charles Grand-Duc fut particulièrement étonné lorsqu'elle revint dans sa demeure à Paris. Et grâce à celui-ci, elle fut en mesure de rejoindre Alban, lui envoyant une lettre pour le prévenir de sa venue. Le jeune Grand-Duc était devant sa demeure. Moineau sauta dans les bras de son aimée en quittant la calèche, Alban l'accueillit dans ses bras avec soulagement et amour. L'homme sentit le ventre rond de sa tendre moitié avec tristesse, alors que celle-ci lui souri, tendrement.

- …Ce n'est pas ta faute Alban…c'était le seul moyen de te sauver…je regrette beaucoup de chose dans ma vie…mais pas ce sacrifice. Dit-elle doucement à son oreille.

- …Je me sens si coupable…nous l'avons sous-estimé…je l'ai sous-estimé…et pourtant…c'est toi qui en a subit…les conséquence. Répondit le jeune brun d'une voix tremblante. …Pardonne-moi…Mirabelle.

La jeune assassin soupira légèrement, regardant les yeux miel de son âme sœur avec douceur, avant de l'embrasser avec amour.

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu…je t'aime Alban.

* * *

><p>Une semaine passa.<p>

Miss Moineau se réveilla dans les bras nu de son bien aimé, passant une nuit agréable et douce. Elle se sentait si bien, car malgré l'enfant, Grand-Duc ne montra aucun dégout envers elle, lui faisant l'amour avec tendresse. Elle le réveilla d'un baiser sur la joue, regardant son regard mielleux se plonger dans les siens.

- Bonjour Mirabelle. Dit doucement celui-ci.

- Bonjour Alban. Répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Des caresses commencèrent à s'échanger lentement, tout deux se laissaient enivrer par le désir de leur amour, lorsque qu'un majordome frappa à la porte. Alban grogna légèrement de frustration, déposant un dernier baiser sur le front de sa belle avant de se lever du lit. Il enfila sa chemise et un pantalon qui trainer au sol avant d'ouvrir.

- Monsieur, Pèlerin Ferdinand est arrivé, il vous attend, ainsi que madame Moineau, dans le salon.

Pendant ce que les tourtereaux s'habillaient, Ferdinand enchainait les cents pas, la mine stresser. Il vit le couple arriver main dans la main avec soulagement, mais ceci fut de courte durée lorsqu'il vit le ventre rond de son disciple. Il vint l'enlacer sans attendre, tremblotant et l'air abattu.

- Mirabelle…je suis désolé…je voulais te sauver, te retirer des griffes de ce pervers, mais…je ne pouvais pas.

- Maître…ne vous excusez pas, j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait afin de vous protégez, vous et la confrérie.

Le soir même.

Le diner était calme, Alban tenu la main de sa belle toute la soirée, la regardant avec amour et inquiétude, ayant une peur constante de la perdre une seconde fois. Elle resta muette sur la question concernant son enfant, elle ignorait encore si elle allait le garder, et avait la crainte qu'il ressemblerait à son paternel. Une fois le repas fini, tous rejoignirent leurs chambres à coucher.

Tard dans la nuit.

Mirabelle se leva doucement de son lit, regardant un instant son homme dormir avec le sourire avant de quitter les lieux. Elle rejoignit la cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, se revêtant de sa tenue d'assassin blanc qu'elle avait prit la peine de cacher quelques heures plus tôt. Elle sortit par la porte de derrière, allant rejoindre l'étable avec un regard noir. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur, elle avança doucement vers la botte de foin, s'y adossant quelques minutes avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir.

- N'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour reprendre ton titre d'assassin Mirabelle ? Après tout, tu vas bientôt être mère. Dit Ferdinand en s'avançant dans la pièce.


	10. Pèlerinage vers la vérité

**Pèlerinage vers la vérité**

Ferdinand s'avança dans l'étable, alors que la jeune femme le fixa avec un regard chagriné. Elle resta adossée à la botte de foin, laissant son capuchon et reprenant doucement son souffle pendant que son mentor s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. L'atmosphère était tendue, un long silence fit place avant que l'homme ne commence la conversation.

- Qui a-t-il Mirabelle ? Pourquoi m'avoir glissé ce mot pour te rejoindre ici en plaine nuit ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda doucement l'individu.

- Mon médaillon… je veux le récupérer. Répondit-elle doucement. Je l'avais confiée à Charles avant que je ne finisse entre les mains de Jean, mais il m'a dit qu'il vous l'avait confié, en attendant mon retour.

- C'est exact, je l'ai sur moi. Dit-il en le dévoilant autour de son cou en le retirant de dessous son vêtement. J'avais l'intention de te le rendre demain dans la journée, le veux-tu maintenant ?

- …oui…Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire attristé.

Mirabelle approcha de son mentor, elle récupéra le collier avec un soupir de soulagement, avant de regarder son maître, les larmes aux yeux. Un doux « merci » siffla entre ses lèvres avant de l'enlacer. L'homme fut surpris, mais heureux, la serrant contre lui alors que la jeune femme leva doucement son visage. Elle plongea son regard mouillé dans le sien, approchant doucement son visage et ses lèvres des siennes. Son maître en fit de même, échangeant un doux baiser qui devint de plus en plus langoureux aux files des secondes. La jeune femme se retira légèrement, regardant l'expression de celui-ci se décomposer, soudainement, en un air étonné et douloureux. Un filet de sang coula au coin de sa bouche, il baissa les yeux, voyant la lame secrète de son apprentie dans son abdomen…enduit de poison. Celle-ci recula, alors que Ferdinand tomba à genou.

- Pourquoi Mirabelle…pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air choqué.

- Parce que c'est vous… l'assassin de ma mère. Dit-elle froidement.

- … Quoi ? Ce sont les Du Vautours qui l'ont tué…pas moi.

- Certes…mais c'est vous qui avez payé August Beauchamps pour témoigner, vous qui l'avait ensuite assassiné pour effacer les traces de votre passage…et c'est vous qui avez prévenu ma mère de vous trouver à l'écurie, la veille de sa mort.

- Mais…comment as-tu ?

- Deviner ? Après l'assassina de Jean, je suis retournée à Blois pour faire parler Beauchamps, mais j'ai appris par son fils que celui-ci était mort peu de temps après le décès de ma mère. J'ai aussi observé que son enfant n'était pas pauvre, contrairement à son père paysan. L'argent que vous lui aviez donné, il vous était impossible de le récupérer, car il avait été donné à son fils, un jeune homme qui avait quitté Blois avant que vous ne reveniez sur les lieux… J'ai interrogé toutes les familles qui avaient les moyens de donner une telle somme…tous n'ont rien donné, dit ou fait pour provoquer l'arrestation de Rose Moineau. Je me suis donc demandé qui en avais les moyens à cette époque…mais surtout, qui saurait où et quand aurait lieu le rendez-vous ? Il n'y avait que vous…maître… La question étant…pourquoi ?

-…Pourquoi ? Je l'ai fais pour toi Mirabelle. C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé lorsque tu étais à terre et battu par Jean et les autres, moi qui t'ai donnée l'occasion de devenir assassin, de suivre les traces de ton père et de vivre ! Gémit-il fortement.

- … Alors, pourquoi sa mort ? Elle aurait pu vivre, me voir grandir dans la confrérie à ses côtés, vous aidez, peut-être même…vous aimez ?

- M'aimez ?... Ta mère n'a cessé d'aimer Darim, même la veille de sa mort ! Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle…pour toi, elle n'a jamais voulu de moi… Elle préférer mourir que d'accepter, enfin, mon amour, dans sa cellule, de te laisser une chance d'avoir une vie paisible, ou de retrouver son amour disparu.

-…Alors, pourquoi m'avoir pris sous votre aile ?

- …Parce que… je t'aime Mirabelle… tu lui ressemble tellement… tu es si belle… tu aurais été l'épouse parfaite… j'espérais… te faire oublier ton envie de vengeance en revenant d'Italie… de prendre soin de toi. Avoua-t-il en crachant du sang.

- … Vous… vous êtes fou… pourquoi vous aurais-je aimez ?

- …Pour t'avoir sauvée…offert la chance de vivre parmi les grands. Je voulais t'offrir mon amour, faire de toi ma femme, te rendre heureuse dans le luxe, à jamais…à mes côtés….mais… il est trop tard…celui que tu aimes…c'est Alban, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui…j'aime Alban, à l'instant même où vous m'avez présenté à sa famille.

- Je vois…dans ce cas…si je ne peux t'avoir…alors Alban non plus…

Ceci fut les derniers mots de l'homme avant de mourir, alors que Mirabelle, d'un air épouvanté, courra jusqu'à la chambre de son bien-aimé. Un hurlement de terreur réveilla la demeure, alors que les larmes de la jeune femme ruisselèrent sur le corps inerte de son âme-sœur empoisonné.

* * *

><p>Égypte, ville d'Alexandrie. Août 1272<p>

La lune était plaine ce soir-là, le gala rassemblait les personnes de la confrérie pour fêter l'anniversaire d'un des enfants de Sef Ibn-La'Ahad, hélas décédé depuis des années. Dans la cour, un vieil homme d'une septantaine d'année était assit sur un banc en pierre, contemplant les étoiles et ses constellations.

- Darim ?

L'homme se retourna vers la voix qui prononça son nom… il cru voir le fantôme de l'amour de sa vie, alors que celle-ci lui montra le pendentif avec un sourire ainsi que les larmes aux yeux. Lui qui était retournée en France par le passé pour revoir sa bien-aimée, mais qui eu pour seules nouvelles celles de la mort de sa tendre moitié, Rose, ainsi que la disparition de sa fille… mais elle était là, face à lui, vivante et émue. Il se précipita de la prendre dans ses bras, laissant échappée des larmes de ses yeux bruns.

- … Mon enfant… Sanglota le vieil homme.

- … Père… je vous rencontre enfin…

- … Mirabelle… pardonne-moi… Reprit-il tristement.

- … C'est déjà fait père…

- … Non… je n'ai pas été là pour toi… tu as dû tant souffrir par ma faute.

- … Ne vous inquiétez pas père… vous n'avez peut-être pas été là pour moi et mère, mais j'espère que vous serez là pour mon enfant. Dit-elle doucement.

Ils se tournèrent vers un pilier de pierre, où se cachait un petit garçon. Sa mère lui fit signe de la main de la rejoindre. Sa chevelure blonde s'éclaira sous les rayons lumineux de la lune, allant prendre tendrement la main de sa génitrice. Darim regarda le garçon avec tendresse et émotion, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras, de crainte de le briser.

- Père, je vous présente Alban Moineau. Mon chéri, je te présente ton grand-père. Dit-elle doucement.

- … Bonsoir… Dit timidement l'enfant.

- Bonsoir Alban, comme tu es grand, quel âge as-tu ? Demanda-t-il avec joie.

- …J'ai 10 ans… Répondit-il en lui montrant ses dix doigts.

- Magnifique. Répliqua l'homme sous l'émotion.

- Alban, vas jouer avec les autres enfants s'il te plaît, je souhaite parler un peu avec ton grand-père. Demanda sa mère avec tendresse.

- Oui mère. Dit-il avant de partir.

Mirabelle alla s'asseoir sur le banc, faisait signe à son père d'en faire de même. Un court silence fit place, avant que Darim ne pose la question difficile.

- Où est son père ?

- … Il est mort…peu de temps avant sa naissance…assassiner. Répondit tristement sa fille.

- … Je suis désolé… pour toi et ton fils.

- … Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire… père.

- … Tu es la bienvenue chez moi…Mirabelle.

* * *

><p>Un siècle plus tard, quelqu'un découvrit un vieux livre dans le grenier d'une vielle demeure, il l'ouvrit au hasard et y lit<p>

"J'ai longuement discutée avec Darim de ma mère, sa bien aimée Rose, puis de ma vie. Il n'a jamais su que mon fils, Alban Moineau, était l'enfant d'un Templier, ni même que c'était moi qui avais assassinée Jean Du Vautours.

Charles Grand-Duc était le seul à connaître la vérité… et reconnu comme l'assassin de Jean Du Vautours. Cependant, malgré le chagrin et le sang de mon enfant, il accepta que je lui donne le nom de son fils, de mon bien-aimé, à celui-ci. Darim n'a jamais vu Alban Grand-Duc… et les autres membres de la confrérie ont cru au fait que mon enfant soit celui à qui il honneur le nom. Charles a perpétué ce mensonge, avec moi.

Alban, mon fils, n'a jamais su qui était réellement son père… et malgré la douleur que me procurait la vue de ses cheveux blonds, je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Il n'était pas comme son géniteur, ils n'avaient que le lien de sang… je ne pouvais le détester, le renier, il n'avait pas demander de naître d'un viol, ce n'était pas sa faute… je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Je l'ai vu grandir, je l'ai entrainée, éduquée, aimée.

Il m'a soutenue à la mort de Darim lors de ses vint ans, revoyant la mort dans les yeux d'un de mes proches pour la troisième fois. Lorsque mon fils fut assassin à part entière à ses vingt-cinq ans, j'ai continué à aider la confrérie dans les soins, la confection d'antidotes et de poisons.

Je regrette beaucoup de choses dans ma vie… et je pense que même sur mon lit de mort, je regretterai encore et toujours. Mais chaque décision à un prix, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise… les choix que j'ai pris pour protéger la confrérie et ceux que j'aime ont été les plus douloureux, tortueux, mais les moins regrettables. Malgré le sang souillé de ma famille, j'ai su protéger mes confrères… et j'espère… ma descendance.

Mirabelle Moineau, 21 novembre 1279"

L'individu alla voir directement la dernière page, y lisant qu'une seule phrase avec une autre écriture. "Mirabelle Moineau, décédée en juin 1324"


End file.
